K for Kings of Heart
by Daughter Of The Revolution
Summary: Kings . . . there are 7 of them, and yet the Organization only have in containment 5 and keep a close eye on the 6th. 1 is missing and yet no matter how hard they try to find him he always eludes their scanning eyes, yet a lost boy named Roxas happens upon the lost King and his life takes a tumble down the cliff of danger because of it. (Based on the anime K) AkuRoku and Others.
1. The Red King

**DOTR: Tis me again, fans, and I just recently watched this anime (K) with my girlfriends [I know, a little late in just watching it] and we're like, wait, Suoh Mikoto looks so much like Axel! Look he even has fire abilities. Now I'm sure I'm not the only one who thought this, right? . . . right? Anyways, sorry I haven't been on in a while but life's been hectic on my end and so if someone else has already had this idea and written a fanfic similar please tell me 'cause I don't like stealin' ideas. If not then I guess I'll continue. Only if you guys give me tons of reviews and tell me what you think! Thanks bunches, fans. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Is it really my fault that I'm in this predicament? !" Roxas nearly shouted at the top of his lungs while his frustration coursed throughout his body, his hands shaking in fury as he held the crumbled map looking straight into the spot he was supposed to be standing at right now. "I'm going to kill that damn old man for giving me a shitty map." This Roxas swore.

With a sigh, Roxas scratched the back of his head and took in his surroundings. He wasn't familiar with any of it. Blue eyes glancing back down to the map with utter hopelessness.

"I'm never going to find my way out of this city!" Roxas whined, throwing his head back and cursing at the heavens.

Roxas then slumped forward and dug into his pockets, grabbing his cellphone and flipping it open—dead. Dead. Dead.

"Hhhrr, I'm going to kill those guys," Roxas threatened as he closed his phone and pushed it back into his pocket. Thanks to Roxas' no-good friends all he knows is a few nights ago he got smashed at a party all four of them went to and then after getting completely wasted his best bud, Hayner, decides it's the funniest idea to drive him out of town and into the farthest city he could find, drop him off with a dead cellphone, no wallet, and let him find his way out of the concrete jungle all on his own. Jackasses.

"Well, no use complaining about them. That'll not only waste my breath, but my time I need to be spending on finding my way to the police station," Roxas said with a nod as he continued on, holding the map close as he scanned the area for any street signs that seemed familiar to the names he's supposed to be looking for. "Once there I'm going to call _the gang_ and make sure they drive their asses down here and waste their entire tank, which I'm sure they will, and then I'll be the one laughing at them while they use the rest of their paycheck on that guzzler and—!"

Roxas nearly fell right down onto the dirty pavement of the sidewalk he had been walking on since morning—since he woke up really. Once he caught his footing he looked to see a group of black cloaked men running just past him. Looking around, Roxas looked for other bystanders who thought this scene was just a little more than weird, just like him, but he found himself alone on the street. Actually there weren't any cars either. It was a pretty dead street and it was high noon!

"What are—?" Roxas cocked his head to the side as he watched the cloaked men rush forward as if they were in a hurry to find something. Roxas really didn't want to know. He had more pressing matters to attend to, like find that police station.

Roxas was about to look back down at the map when a vibrant color caught his eye. He blinked before looking up and noticed a tall slender man come walking out of a side street in the most casual of ways. With hands in his pockets he turned toward the cloaked men and took a stance of resistance. Red. His hair was a color so red that it drew on Roxas' full attention in the oddest of ways. This man was full of color, really. His eyes were bright green like nothing Roxas has ever seen before. The only thing less vibrant was his dark choice in clothing.

Roxas didn't know why, but he swore the man emitted a glow about him, a glow akin to a light red in color. Maybe it was just the sun that's melted Roxas' brain. Now, all Roxas could do was scoot back into the building he stood closest to as he watched the cloaked men stop and stare at the man for a moment before exclaiming,

"The Red King! Contain him as soon as possible!"

_Is this even legal?_ Roxas mentally questioned while he watched the men run towards the man with what appeared to be weapons in hand. Just what exactly was going on?

Suddenly Roxas began to sweat. He rose his hand and rubbed his face to find it quite moist with unforeseen sweat. Why was he sweating? He then turned back towards the scene at hand to watch the air around ripple. Roxas blinked. Wait, that wasn't right. But there was no mistaking it; the area around them was rippling as if Roxas had landed himself in the Sahara Desert.

And then, Roxas beheld the strangest thing he's ever seen—spontaneous combustion. Yep, it was real. Roxas didn't believe it, his friends didn't believe it and now look, the black cloaked man who was closest to reaching that redhead with his electrical weapon suddenly just burst into flame. If it wasn't for the horrendous screams, Roxas would have believed this all to be a dream induced by the large quantities of alcohol he consumed illegally with his three amigos.

But it wasn't.

No, this—this was real. Too real.

"Oh God!" Roxas gasped, flattening himself against the building he had leaned against to watch the event and slowly began backing up, closer toward the alley he had just past by earlier.

The cloaked men stopped and looked at their fallen comrade. Roxas could tell they were tense and a little more than unnerved to go any closer to that dangerous man.

"Red King!" They spoke, the title apparently the other held since the redhead's green eyes focused closer towards the men calling him out. "By law you are restricted from usage of your abilities in public."

_Abilities? Making someone suddenly turn into a human firework is an ability? Since when? !_ Roxas swallowed hard. This wasn't real. This wasn't real at all!

Lazily, almost playfully, the redhead turned his head from side to side and then his eyes met blue. He gazed into Roxas' eyes for but a moment and in that moment Roxas held his breath for no apparent reason to himself other than he had been frightened by this man. A smirk crossed over the tall man's lips before letting out a sigh. Rolling his shoulders in a shrug he responded, "I don't see anyone else here other than you and I. This isn't public if I do say so myself."

"You are already in violation!" the men called out. "Return with us and there shall be no more offenses directed toward you."

"No, of course not." The smirk faded from the "Red King's" lips and he looked quite annoyed. "I left because I didn't like it there. There's no way in Hell that I'll return to that shithole with you. Tell the other Kings I said 'Hey' will ya?"

He then turned around and proceeded to walk away with just a simple wave of the hand. That didn't seem to sit well with the others though.

"Halt!" they called out, but nothing they shouted his way seemed to discourage his retreat. "Red King!"

Just as Roxas slunk himself into that alleyway he had set his mind to, his eyes widened as the men brought out some strange beacon device. They held it high and in an instant Roxas heard the whirling sound of some kind of an aircraft. Looking up, Roxas watched as this "Red King" stopped and turned just in time for the aircraft to strike. Whatever it was, it fell upon the redhead with such velocity that it shook and even shattered some of the glass windows around the whole quiet block. Roxas was a little more than shaken up himself, both physically and mentally.

So much dust was in the air that Roxas could hardly tell what happened other than the common sensible fact that something hit that "Red King" guy, like a missile or drone or something! He was probably putty on the concrete now and that was Roxas' cue to get the hell out of there.

Stumbling back Roxas tried to get his legs to move and run right down that alleyway until he came out on the other side of the road and hopefully found a more promising street with actual pedestrians and cars and normality. But nothing's gone Roxas' way since he woke up with that hang over, no siree. Something hot suddenly pushed against his back and as Roxas glanced behind him he wished he hadn't. The air around was rippling so quickly that the color behind him was glowing a hot red and suddenly, Roxas' body was forced forward and his skull instantly cracked against a large dumpster moving about the same miles per hour he was. After flipping over said dumpster, Roxas hit the pavement and rolled right into some half full trashcans, the contents inside flying into the air and all around until gravity returned itself.

Roxas was only dazed for half a second. He couldn't afford to be dazed for any longer. So he scrambled to hands and knees, about to push himself upward to walk upright when he noticed the crumbled map that old man had given to him just this morning lying covered with ketchup and other 'stuff' in the strewn about garbage.

"My map!" Roxas gasped, crawling like a baby in an Infant Race 500 to get to it quickly. But he stopped dead short of it as black boots cut sight of the crumbled piece of paper and turned in his direction. Roxas swallowed whatever he could as his mouth turned to cotton and his hands curled into trembling fists.

Slowly, too slowly, Roxas looked up and even though he wished it had been someone else to find him like this—hell, he'd even go for Seifer and his goons to take pictures of him like this and put them up as his graduation photos—he knew who this was standing before him. Green gazed into blue and yet the green held no menace like it had before, toward the men in the black cloaks.

Roxas chanced a quick peek back toward his good-for-nothing-yet-still-unreasonably-precious map. That quick eye movement was caught up in those emeralds and Roxas watched as the redheaded man turned and looked at the piece of paper before bending down and taking it up in hand. He gave it a shake from the condiments that coated it before he turned back toward Roxas and held it out before him in question.

"Are you lost, kid?" The question really had a double meaning. The question asked as stated, but it also asked another, well the hand shaking the dangling map in front of Roxas' face did. Pretty much the double question was, 'Is this yours?' and Roxas knew it, he was just a little unnerved with previous happenstance to do anything at the moment. Much less answer a question.

Roxas didn't know what possessed his hand to even reach up and take the map out of the other's hand, but it did and the redhead didn't even look offended as Roxas snatched the paper away and quickly scooted away to stand up and look at the map, his eyes scanning over it with sheer desperation, more so than he's ever had by now. If he could will himself to that police station then he would, but it appeared that wouldn't be happening any time soon.

"New to the city it looks like."

Roxas looked up at the dangerous man before him and froze. A chuckle was on the redhead's lips and a small playful gleam could be caught in his eyes if Roxas dared peer close or deep enough.

"My-My friends thought it would-that it would be funny to drop me off in a-in a new city," Roxas managed out, feeling unreasonably insignificant before this towering man—wow, Roxas only came just to the redhead's shoulders, he was as short as Seifer made fun of him for being.

"And you're looking for—?" The redhead tried coaxing out of Roxas what Roxas has been trying to get out for a while.

"The, the . . ." Roxas suddenly stopped his lips from moving again. _Wait, if I tell him I'm looking for the Police Station then he might attack me. This guy has to be a criminal! Look what he did to those guys! Well whatever he did to them I don't want it happening to me to, so play it safe Roxas. Play it safe_. "The ice-cream shop," Roxas ended with the most horrible lie he could come up with. Well that just placed you in the Guinness Book of World Dumbasses!

"Ice-cream?"

"Ice-cream," Roxas nodded praying his luck hadn't run out—or rather hoping it was still there. Suddenly the redhead smiled, not a smirk or anything on the sinister note, but a tooth and, dare Roxas say, friendly smile.

"A sweet tooth, huh? I know just the place for you. Come on!" Turning on his heel, the redhead darted out in the direction Roxas had been heading before he had been struck by some heat force he assumed was prompted by this "King" those weirdoes kept talking about.

Roxas took one step out but stopped. What the hell was he doing? Why was he so willingly following this obviously dangerous man? Was he that dumb?

"What's wrong?" Roxas looked up and noticed the other had turned and was waiting for him, almost like how a close friend would patiently wait for their buddy. What was up with this guy? No matter how he tried to appeal to Roxas, Roxas knew better. Something wasn't right with this guy and it was something dangerous.

"N-Nothing," Roxas lied, shaking his head. "I was, uh, just wondering what flavors they had."

"Loads," the redhead replied, looking down at him with a smile. "Have any favorites?"

"Not really," Roxas said.

"Then I'll pick you out one. Trust me, you'll love it," He said, nodding his head in the direction he wanted to go and then started walking away casually—like nothing out of the ordinary ever happened . . . ever.

Slowly scuffling along Roxas found himself at a small ice-cream shop. The taller man beside him poked his head through the entrance and looked around before calling out a name—probably the owner's name—he then wandered off and left Roxas.

_Now's your chance, Roxas! Run for it before you meet the same end as those cloaked guys! _Roxas' subconscious said and seemed to get louder and louder the more Roxas stood there like a moron. He just couldn't move and right when he decided enough was enough and went to turn, that redhead was back.

"Looks like he went out for a little while, damn fool always leaves his store unlocked when he goes on errands. Oh well." With a sigh and shrug Roxas watched as this "Red King" went into the back and picked up a scoop and went to work.

"W-What are you doing? You're going to get in trouble!" Roxas gasped.

"You should know by now I don't care about getting into trouble, Blondie." With a dangerous smirk and even more dangerous wink, the proclaimed "Red King" went to work until he had two 8oz bowls and then gave them both to Roxas. Afterwards he fished into his pocket and pulled out a few bills . . . those few bills just happened to be 4 sets of 20's. He slapped them down on the counter and then picked up a hooked key on a small nail hanging near the cash register.

He twirled it around his fingers before motioning for Roxas to exit. Roxas stood outside and watched, bewildered as the redhead locked the door and then slid the key under the mat. What kind of a man was this redhead? Those cloaked guys seemed afraid of him and now Roxas was beholding someone who seemed genuinely sincere and friendly. What kind of a facade was this?

"Alright, take a bite and tell me what you think," the redhead said, taking up his bowl from Roxas' grasp and then leaning against the store's doorframe.

Roxas looked at the redhead with almost blank eyes before he looked at him utterly confused.

"The ice-cream; take a bite." To demonstrate what he meant, the redhead took up the spoon stabbed into the ice-cream and picked it up and placed some into his mouth. "See?"

"O-Oh," Roxas blushed in embarrassment from zoning out at an inappropriate moment like that, but did as instructed. Well, the ice-cream was good. Pretty good actually.

"And does the zombie like it?" A hopeful look passed over the taller's face.

"What's it called?" Roxas asked.

"Sea salt ice-cream; once I was introduced to it, I never went back," the redhead admitted with no shame at all and a proud nod of his head.

And then came that awkward silence as the two chowed down on their ice-cream and it went on before Roxas couldn't stomach the rest of the ice-cream. He bent down sat back on his heels before placing his half eaten ice-cream down next to him, his face suddenly gone pale.

"Anything wrong, Zombie?" The redhead looked down at Roxas curiously.

"Roxas, my name's Roxas." Roxas could hardly care if this man was a serial killer and now knew his name. He wasn't feeling well and it was because he was around him.

"You shouldn't have told me your name."

Roxas' stomach twisted even more and he didn't know if that ice-cream consumption was such a good idea. He looked up at the redhead who then smiled, taking another bite of the light blue ice-cream.

"I wanted to keep calling you Zombie," he replied with a chuckle.

Now Roxas really didn't feel too good. Looking up at the redhead Roxas swore he saw those green eyes glow a red color. He really needed to find that police station. So, Roxas finally decided to just walk away.

"Okay, sorry, but I need to get going," Roxas said as he stood up, took a deep breath and hoped he wouldn't get stopped any further. To his surprise, the other was just simply finishing off his ice-cream.

"See ya then, try and not get lost again," were his last words before Roxas turned and began walking and walking and walking before . . . he turned back toward the ice-cream shop and felt his stomach do a backflip inside him. The redhead was gone.

Roxas looked around and even though the area was fairly empty, Roxas had noticed a car or two drive by, so he wasn't completely alone, right?

"Right," Roxas said with a sigh before looking down and opening up his crumbled map. "Now to find that police station."

* * *

It hadn't changed, the report hadn't changed in five years and by all the stars above they needed it to change.

Gold King—Indissoluble Comatose.

Silver King—Incapacitated.

Red King—Incarceration Pending.

Blue King—Incapacitated.

Green King—Incapacitated.

Violet King—Incapacitated.

Colorless King—Monitored Surveillance.

His eyes scanned those four words that brought more dread than all of the world's problems combined: Red King—Incarceration Pending. Of all the Seven Kings it has to be that one that keeps evading them. One of the most dangerous and he cannot be captured, much less found. It is strange for a King to hide himself for so long and yet this one has.

"Lord Ansem, this is urgent."

An agent was at the door and the elderly man turned from his papers and looked at him with hard eyes, ready for any news of good or bad.

"What is it?" He asked, clasping his hands together and rubbing his knuckles with the tips of his fingers.

"The Red King, his Weismann levels were detected on our scanners," the agent informed. "But our agents in the vicinity of the detection . . ."

"I see," Ansem replied, closing his eyes and then standing up. "Have you fixated the location? We'll deploy more scouts and agents."

"It was the west side of Twilight City," the agent informed.

"A city?" Ansem's eyes widened before he shook his head. "No, we can't have him around civilians. It's too dangerous, _he's_ too dangerous. No, to battle a King, we'll need another King, one that will cooperate with the Organization and bring our Red King home."

"Do you wish me to retrieve him?" the agent asked, knowing of which King was most willing to listen to his Lord.

"Yes, bring me the Blue King," Ansem ordered and watched as the agent bowed and left to retrieve just that—another King.

* * *

**DOTR: Hm, I wonder if some 'o you's guys can figure out who's which "King." Give you a hint . . . they're all dudes! ;p**


	2. The Blue King

"I'll tell you time and time again: I'm not going back to those idiots!"

"You're underage and have to return to your legal guardians, which so happen to be your parents," the Police Officer sited as he dragged the young raven-haired runaway through the doors. He then pushed her into a chair and raised his hand to stay her. "Now you sit right there Ms. Black while I go notify your parents."

"Hhh, damn it!" the young girl cursed, crossing her arms before looking down at her bag packed with all her essentials, aka everything she dubbed she needed for running away from home. "I'll never hear the end of it from dad now."

The girl slouched down in her seat and moved her bag draped over her shoulder toward her lap and dug into it to find her mother's diamond watch she had stolen on the day she left home. The time said 4:34 PM a fine time to be caught by the Police. How was she supposed to know her parents plastered her face to every milk carton in the state?

"Oh, thank God!"

The raven-haired girl addressed as Ms. Black looked up to see a young blond boy burst through the station doors and practically race up to the clerk at the front desk. He seemed panicked and his skin was almost starch white. The girl wondered what his story was. Witness a murder? Need to go into protective witness now? Well, who cared? He was the least of her worries.

Placing her face to rest in the palm of her hands the girl looked around. She could see into the office the Police Officer had entered. He was on the phone—no doubt talking with her parents. With a roll of her eyes she turned her attention back towards the blond boy who seemed maybe no older than she. She couldn't exactly hear what he was saying since the station was buzzing about with all sorts of oddballs, but she could make out the sound of his voice. It was to this point that she watched as he took up the corded phone given to him by the front clerk and began punching in numbers.

The girl glanced back to the office she waited outside of, good the Officer was still talking to the receiver. An idea suddenly struck her and she smiled at her geniusness. Slowly getting up, trying her best not to make a sound, the girl quickly scurried away and headed towards the blond. As she closed in on the boy his words were coming out clearer and now she could make out sentences.

"What does this mean there's no availability or service for this number? ! Goddammit, Hayner, I swear to God I'll kill you if I find out you haven't paid your phone bill! Fine—Olette, you're next."

"I wouldn't try calling anyone here, reception's bad and they bug every call."

The blond turned, his blue eyes troubled and confused even more so now that he was staring at this teenaged girl before him who smiled at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, let's ditch this place. We shouldn't have come in here anyways." The girl said as she grabbed the blonde's arm and pulled him away from the desk clerk and out of the station as quickly as she could, glancing back to make sure the Officer was still talking on the phone, he was—of course.

"Hey, let go!" The blond boy jerked out of her hand and looked at her like she was some crazy voodoo mama. "I don't know what this city's problem is but I am not in the mood to get messed around with!"

Defensive. This kid was all jittery and it wasn't from smoking plants. That much was for certain.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out, but I needed an escape, so thanks. The name's Xion by the way. What's yours?"

"It's Roxas," the blond said with a sigh as he turned around wondering where the teen had dragged him now.

"I could see you were having trouble on the line back there. What's wrong?" Xion asked. Might as well try and help. He did help her get out of a jam—albeit unwillingly. The two of them created enough confusion for the desk clerk that she wanted no part of their invisible/made-up issue.

"What would you care? You just pulled me away from the place I've been trying to find since morning!" Roxas groaned out, bowing his head and shaking it before finding a place to sit and sulk.

"I didn't mean it like that, here . . ." She dug into her bag and pulled out her cellphone and handed it to Roxas. "Use this; it's freshly charged and ready for a good couple hours of cursing."

Roxas looked at her for a moment before looking at the shell-pink colored phone in her offering hand. Slowly, he reached out to take it before looking it over for a little while. This caused Xion to giggle.

"It's not going to bite you, silly," she assured with a nod, taking a seat next to him. Roxas gave her a look before unlocking the phone and typing in a few numbers and then placing the phone up to his ear. Xion waited for a few moments before she felt his body freeze beside her, as in all out muscle-lock. "You okay?" Xion inquired, but her only response was Roxas trying a new number—multiple actually and in the end he reacted the same until his whole body was tense and his face was just about liken to that of a ghost.

Xion jumped to her feet and held out her hands on either side of Roxas' frame as he swayed to and fro as if about to faint or something like it. "Hey, are you okay? You don't look too well."

"Yeah? Well I don't feel it," Roxas muttered, placing a hand on his churning stomach and then rubbing his aching temples.

"Must have had a rough day, here, come on, I'll help you find a place to get some grub. I was actually on my way to dinner too before I was rudely interrupted."

Xion wrapped her hands around Roxas' arm and helped him up. Just like she thought, he was a little wobbly on his feet. "Easy there. Come on, let's go."

"I'm not hungry," Roxas said, rubbing at his aching skull.

"You say that now," Xion replied in return as she slowly but surely got Roxas to a mission.

* * *

Lord Ansem made his way down the medical wing routinely. He passed by a few nurses and inclined his head towards them, they doing the same as he walked past them. After finding the correct room his destination would eventually take him he entered it and found at least two doctors inside, one exiting the room and giving him a morbid look. It had been that way for a while and because of so it had put everyone on edge.

"Well, how is our King?" Ansem asked, looking at the doctors, always hoping for some good news.

"We can't determine any possible cause for the diagnosis," they informed the blond man. "We're sorry, but we're trying."

"I know you are and I thank each and every one of you. It's just hard to see such a young King fade so early," Ansem replied sadly as he looked down on the medical bed. Just the mere site of crystallization informed the lord of impending doom for the young King and it mystified everyone to the point of near insanity.

"The crystallization hasn't showed any signs of becoming more or less aggressive but it might later. We can't tell," the doctors said as they watched their lord place a gloved hand on a completely crystallized forearm. "Still, our team is working as quickly as we can. We want to save him too."

Ansem was silent for a moment, just gazing at the crystallized forearm, pressing the tips of his finger against substance before rubbing the solid yet smooth surface of the glowing crystal.

"It's really a funny thing, how beautiful a King looks in the moment of his end," Ansem noted, his gaze taking in the bright and shinning color in respect to its King. "The process itself is so mysterious but what has brought about it is known to us. This," Ansem motioned toward the King's solidified limb with a firm knock of knuckles against crystal, "is unacceptable and not knowing what is causing it is worse. I would not have the other Kings in a state such as this."

"We understand, lord," the said before bowing and then taking their leave. They knew when the lord's anger and frustration was seeping out and frankly they wanted no part of it. No one did.

Ansem closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Looking down at the young King he couldn't help but feel the weight of the world fall upon the boy who remained completely comatose and didn't show any signs of coming out.

"So much power is granted to a King," Ansem said. "And yet in the end you are all doomed to the same end." Closing his eyes Ansem shook his head and took a seat next to the boy. Rubbing the bridge of his nose was a common habit now. When he opened his eyes and looked into the face of the slumbering boy he couldn't help but smile. The boy looked as if he were dreaming peacefully, he always did. "I am sorry, Sora. I'm sorry for not being able to help you or the others, but what can I do? It's a little hard for a simple man to figure out the workings of a King. I can't have you simply end like this. It's not proper. Not proper at all."

These little talks seemed to help Ansem's sanity a little bit each time. Talks with the Gold King always did, whether the boy was listening or not. Ansem knew he was though and for that, he was glad he had an ear to tell all of his woes to.

* * *

"Aren't you going to eat?" Xion asked, looking at Roxas' untouched plate.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Roxas asked, to no one in particular really. "Would they really go as far as to disconnect their phones and just leave me here in this city?"

"Are you sure they're your real friends?" Xion asked.

Roxas nodded his head like a zombie and that was all the answer Xion needed. She reached out and placed her hand on Roxas' forearm with an apologetic smile.

"Well, sorry for your misfortunes, Roxas, really."

"A week before graduation, what'll I do?" Roxas asked, his eyes completely hopeless from then on. "This seems like a dream, like a nightmare."

Xion genuinely felt bad for Roxas. He told her all about what his friends did and skipped the part on why he looked so pale when she saw him at the Police Station, but that matter wasn't important to her. Then, a brilliant idea popped up in her mind. They could just leave the city, hop on the next bus out of state.

"Hey, I have an idea, how about we jump on the next bus out of here, hm?" Xion suggested.

"With what money?" Roxas asked, planting his face on the table next to his uneaten plate of food.

Right, Xion had completely forgotten she was broke. She only got around by hitching and it was going to be a little hard to do with two people. Letting out a sigh she slumped in her seat.

"Yeah, having money would help, huh?"

The two just lay there in silence before Xion lifted her head.

"We could just sneak in a bus," she suggested with optimism.

"How?" Roxas asked.

"Come on, I'll show you!"

And once again Roxas was being dragged away by Xion.

Xion seemed to know the city pretty well because she took Roxas to a place where there was hardly anyone and there was a broken down bus to keep them company and help them practice the ways of stowaway.

"You're serious about this?" Roxas asked, raising his brow.

"You want to get home?" Xion questioned, placing her hands on her hips. "Besides, where do you live?"

"Destiny Isle Springs," Roxas recited with a sigh.

"No way, where all the Richie riches are?" Xion asked. "Hm, didn't peg you for one of them."

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Roxas asked.

"Mmmaybe, that's up for you to decide. Alright, lesson number one: walking up to the bus." Xion turned and showed Roxas how to do it. "You just have to relax and don't look like you're about to break the law."

"I really don't want to do this," Roxas said, crossing his arms.

"Well the Police aren't going to help unless you get a verified phone number 'cause if you don't then they'll think you're on something and then they'll pat you down and do all sorts of tests that you just don't need to go through. Trust me, this is the easiest way to get home," Xion assured.

"So says an expert," Roxas muttered.

"Look, I'm going out of my way to help you. Do you want it or not?" Xion looked quite annoyed and Roxas wasn't sure he wanted to get on her bad side. The worst case scenario was her leaving him in the middle of the city and him winding up lost all over again.

"Alright, fine, sorry. How was that walk again?" Roxas asked, crossing his arms and trying to pay attention.

"Like this, or however you guys do it," Xion said as she showed Roxas which side to approach the bus. "Easiest way is just to go around it at first and then stay with the rest of the crowd so not to—"

Xion stopped and looked behind Roxas. Roxas silently questioned why she stopped before turning around to see what she was looking at. Before them someone was approaching. It was a woman, a woman with short blue(?) hair. The two shared a look before she stopped before them and offered a friendly smile.

"Hello, my name is Aqua. May I ask you two a few questions?" She seemed sincere enough and Xion and Roxas saw no reason why not to let her.

"What kind?" Xion asked, studying the woman.

"There was reported earlier today a disturbance and I need to know if you two saw anything or heard anything about his," Aqua asked, holding herself in a strong stance that showed to Xion and Roxas that this woman was.

"There are a lot of disturbances in a big city, ma'am," Xion spoke while Roxas remained silent.

Aqua smiled and nodded. "Something akin to an earthquake or perhaps a sudden rise in temperature."

"No, I don't know anything really," Xion said, shaking her head. "How about you, Roxas?"

Roxas was still quiet, not saying a word. He looked at Aqua and the woman seemed to look right into him. He didn't feel comfortable at all and he just wanted to evade the questions. It wasn't like he was some criminal or anything. He wasn't responsible for any of the mess that King made.

"Did you notice anything, Roxas?" Aqua questioned easily yet her eyes were very professional and serious and Roxas didn't like them.

"Roxas, what's wrong?" Xion questioned, just as curious as the blue-haired woman now. "Did you see something today?"

"No, I didn't," Roxas answered, his eyes not looking directly at Xion or the woman named Aqua.

"Well, alright. But if you two remember anything, here, my number." Aqua gave Xion the digits and then bid farewell before leaving. Once she was gone, Xion turned on her heel and looked over Roxas curiously.

"Did something really happen, Roxas?" she asked.

"No, just start over with the lessons already." Roxas groaned, already tired of the questions and the day.

* * *

Aqua returned to a her group who had taken the liberty of searching the east side of the city and asking questions to anyone who might have heard or felt something. By the look on the others faces, they hadn't gotten anywhere, just like her.

"No luck, I assume?" Aqua asked, watching as her group solemnly shook their heads. She let out a sigh and then reached down the fix the cufflinks on her uniform. She cleared her throat and turned around; looking out over the city from the lookout spot they had stopped by. "How about the others? Anything?"

"Groups 4 and 5 were at the sight of the incident. They said there was nothing left of the others. The Red King incinerated them, ashes and all. Some structures were damaged and so they are meeting with the mayor as we speak to converse means of repair."

"And our King?" Aqua asked, rubbing her gloved hands before bringing her right hand down to pat the hilt of her weapon lazily resting against her hip. "Has he sensed the Red King's aura?"

"No, ma'am," the others informed. "He has been seen by groups 2 and 3 wandering around the city. He has yet to inform any groups on any matters."

Aqua smiled as she turned back to her group.

"He's always been like that, no surprise there," she informed her group who nodded in agreement. Nothing new to them that their King would hold back any information he may have until it proves its worth, if it holds any. "He'll call us if he senses anything. Just keep a look out. I'm going to go off for a little while; I think I met someone who saw something. I'll just investigate a little."

With that Aqua parted from her group in a quick jog back toward the place she had seen that information-withholding blond boy named Roxas.

* * *

"Hey, Xion?"

"Hm?" Xion turned toward Roxas who was currently sitting down on an old tire, his demeanor still dark and down and his eyes were so full of confusion and a little fear.

"How long have you been in this city?" Xion placed her finger on her chin, patting softly before she estimated the time she's been here. "Maybe two weeks, why?" Roxas shrugged his shoulders, his gaze still reluctant to lock on to Xion's form. "Have you noticed anything _off_ about this city?"

"Not that I can think of. Why, have you?" Xion asked with a small giggle before it was cut premature as Roxas looked at her with hard eyes.

"It's nothing to laugh about, Xion!" Roxas didn't look like he was any mood to play around and so Xion figured about putting on some new shoes for the eggshells. "I haven't been in this city nearly long enough but things have happened that have no explanation and I . . . I just gotta get out of here."

"Well," Xion let out a sigh before saying, "I wasn't going to go to the buses any time soon because you're too jittery to be ready, but if you think you can do it then let's go."

Roxas nodded his head as he stood up and followed Xion as instructed. They walked the streets for close to an hour to get to the bus station. Xion turned around and stopped Roxas for a moment before she ran off, into the station's building. Roxas didn't have to wait for too long as Xion was soon coming out and running up to him with a worried look.

"They said the buses have stopped transporting since noon." Xion looked up at the night sky above them and then toward the SUVs around the station and the men in blue uniform around.

Roxas hadn't told Xion anything about what had happened around noon and now it was clear this "King" thing was a government issue, which is one of the reasons he hadn't told that Aqua woman anything. Like he wanted to get arrested? Uh, no.

"Then we can't get out of the city?" Roxas asked, how much more desperate did he need to be?

It was just then both the teens heard the whistle of a familiar transporter. They looked at each other and Xion smiled.

"Sounds like the train's still working, come on!"

The two quickly ran off, hoping those men in blue uniform hadn't gotten to the train station and stopped that as well. Luckily for them, the station wasn't too far and once they got there Xion smiled.

"They're still taking passengers. We're in luck!"

As Xion ran off towards the train, Roxas stopped. The moment the raven-haired teenager noticed she was the only one running she stopped and turned around to see Roxas standing in place, hesitation coursing through his entire being.

"Roxas, are you coming?" Xion called out from where she stood. "The train's about ready to leave!"

"We never practiced sneaking onto trains," Roxas called back, admitting to his discomfort and lack of experience.

Xion let out a groan and rolled her eyes.

"Are you seriously concerned about that? It's just like the buses!"

Well, if Xion said so. Roxas let out a shrug. What else did he have to lose? So he ran up to the teen and just as he stepped to her side his eyes widened as he watched a man exit out of the train. A man with blue hair and golden irises. Roxas didn't know what came over him, but a feeling in his gut screamed at him that this man . . . was a King.

"What is it?" Xion questioned and turned to follow the direction Roxas' eyes were staring at. When she too locked onto the man he looked their way and soon he was walking toward them. "Man, it's another one of those uniformies."

"No, this guy's different," Roxas whispered to her as the man came into hearing distance.

"How do you knooo—hey, can we help you with something?" Xion was cut off when she noticed the man too close.

The man was strangely silent for a moment before he looked toward Roxas and spoke, saying,

"This train will not being transporting anyone from the city starting as of now."

"What? !" Xion gasped. "You can't be serious. How else are we going to leave?"

"You're not," the man stated. "My suggestion is to stay the night here and leave in the morning. Apologies."

And that was that, the man just turned heel and left. Xion grumbled to herself and when she turned towards Roxas she gasped. He was as pale as a ghost, just like she had seen hours earlier. Xion grabbed Roxas' shoulders and helped steady him.

"Roxas, you look horrible! What's happening to you?" Xion's face was laced with worry, but all Roxas could do was shake his head.

"I have to leave this city, I have to, Xion."

"That guy said we can't," Xion said. "We'll just bunk here for the night, alright? We'll be out at first light tomorrow. I promise."

"I've already stayed here too long!" Roxas cried out, startling the teen girl. Xion would have none of that, though. "Roxas, how old are you?"

"18," Roxas answered.

"Yeah, well I'm 16 so I have to right to overreact to situations. You, on the other hand, don't. You're an adult so start acting like one and stop freaking out. It's useless," Xion scolded. "Now, I know of this place where we can go to stay the night. You coming?"

"I don't have a choice in the matter, now do I?" Roxas looked at her with a sigh before rolling his shoulders in a shrug.

"Just follow me," Xion said, waving for him to come.

* * *

"Where did those two go?" Aqua questioned returning to the spot she had seen those two teens at earlier. "Well I guess I couldn't expect them to stay in one spot."

Letting out a sigh Aqua took out her tracking device where it showed her the locations of everyone in their groups. They were all staying together which was good and showed how organized they were, thanks to their King and her of course. The other vassals weren't nearly as cooperative or organized as them, which is why Lord Ansem had asked them to search for the rogue King. It wasn't going to be easy though.

"This is a large city," Aqua stated with a nod. Albeit, the city was quiet and undisturbed, it still had some dark corners and so this was a perfect place to hide. "Never thought in my life that a King could hide himself—congrats, Axel, for proving me wrong."

Suddenly Aqua felt a familiar burning sensation on her left arm. Her King was calling her and no doubt the rest of his vassals. This either meant he found something or nothing, but Aqua wouldn't know until she came to him and so she turned on her heel and took off to come to her King.

* * *

"Okay, so don't hate me, but I'm lost." Xion shamefully admitted.

"How? I thought you knew this city? !" Roxas asked.

"I'm human, sometimes I take wrong turns," Xion said with a pouting shrug. "I don't recognize this part of the city, so that means I'm lost and that also means _we're_ lost. Sorry."

"Fine, then let's ask someone for directions shall we?" Roxas said as he turned towards the first person he saw—an elderly man. "Excuse me, sir, but we're lost and—"

"Don't answer him, geezer."

Xion and Roxas turned toward a shady man who was the source of the shut-up. He didn't look too happy, but neither was Roxas.

"Excuse me?" Roxas questioned. "I just wanted to ask if he knew where we could spend the night."

"You were seen with that man who calls himself the 'Red King' weren't you?" The shady man asked. Xion looked towards Roxas in confusion before Roxas sighed.

"Look, I have nothing to do with him," Roxas swore. "Even more so once me and my friend here can leave the city."

"Everyone would like that, but it's thanks to that 'Red King' that no one can leave. Life was much more simple here in this city before he arrived you know."

"I don't care," Roxas said and felt Xion take a tight hold of his arm in warning, the girl was frightened. "We're not this 'Red King' and we're not causing problems so just because I happened to be near him earlier doesn't mean anything."

"Aww, but you two seemed so nicey-nicey," the man teased. "So, when you see him again, pass this message on: we don't want him here and he can find some other place to park his throne."

"Well that just seems downright rude to me."

Roxas froze, he knew that voice and it seemed like everyone else did on that street as well because everything stopped, life stopped to turn and stare at the man who spoke those eight words.

By the time Roxas turned toward him, he was the last one to do so. Xion, by Roxas' side was already gawking at the man, confusion and yet some awe written in her features, while those around seemed to quickly hide themselves away in stores, down other streets, etc. It was him again, that "Red King" and Roxas wondered if it really was possible to run into him more than once in a day—he guessed so.

That shady man from before seemed quite unnerved by the way his limbs shook even though he obviously tried denying it. He looked around ready to run off in Roxas' eyes.

"Why are you even here?" the man had asked, his resolve slipping ever so slowly before the "King" standing in front of him. "This city doesn't need anyone like you."

"Maybe you're right and maybe you're wrong, but you don't speak for the entire city," the Red King replied. "And I hate to do this, knowing I'm going to cause a scene but it's people like you this city doesn't need."

And then before everyone around, the tall redhead began to glow red in color and it was just as Roxas had seen before, this time, though, he and Xion were close enough to feel its heat. Xion cried out in surprise and just about ran off if it hadn't been for Roxas taking a hold of her and holding her close, this effect did happen to chase off that man from earlier and the other pedestrians. Just as soon as they had run off the red vanished, all that was left of the strange ability was the red glow coating those green eyes, but in time that vanished too the moment the redhead turned to look at the two.

"Sorry about that, it's something guys like me do around jackasses like that." Suddenly recognition flashed into those green eyes. "Hey, it's Zombie."

Oh, great, he remembered that nickname. Roxas didn't know if he should be horrified or perturbed.

"Get yourself lost again?" The redhead asked with a smile on his lips before he noticed the girl in Roxas' arms. "Man, I didn't mean to scare you. She okay?"

"Shaken up," Roxas said with a small nod. Look, here he was acting like a pro in how to handle situations like that that involved these so-called "Kings."

"So you're still hiding in this city. I thought you'd be smart enough to leave after you've been spotted."

Yet again Roxas and Xion had found themselves turning to see that blue-haired man from the train station. His face seemed all but void of emotion as it had before, even when staring at the redhead next to them.

"What can I say? I've grown to like this city, Saïx," the redhead replied with a simple shrug and a smile on his lips.

"What's going on? !" Xion asked Roxas as her limbs shook in his arms.

"Calm down, we need to get away from here," Roxas whispered to her, looking for any way out from these two. He could tell something was about to happen that involved these two Kings and he personally didn't want to be in the middle of it, especially not with Xion.

"The Organization came to me, asking if I would assist them in securing you," the one called Saïx had said toward the redhead.

"And you said yes, good for you for cooperating. But I'm not going back. I like the outside world much better."

"We are nuisances out here," Saïx informed. "The world does not need us like it had before."

"Then why are we still born?" the redhead asked with a raise of his brow. "Look, I get it that you're brainwashed like the others but you can't expect to feed me the same mumbo jumbo and for me to digest it the likewise. Not happening, just like you capturing me is not happening."

"Do not force my hand," Saïx warned with the narrowing of his eyes.

"Then leave me alone. I'm not causing any trouble; no King has in centuries thanks to the detaining Organization. So go back and just say you couldn't find me."

"I can't do that."

"Suit yourself then." With a sigh, the redhead turned to look at Roxas and Xion and noticed they were trying to sneak away subtly. He nodded for them to leave quicker and just as he had he saw Roxas' eyes widen and the direction they were aimed towards was the same direction Saïx had positioned himself at. "Damn it Saïx!" In a flash the redhead had activated his ability and put up a shield from the oncoming blue matter that was shot his way, but the amount was too large to where it would have hit Roxas and Xion. "Control your Weismann levels! You could hurt civilians!"

"I had warned you." That was the only response that he had gotten from the Blue King. Just what was that? Roxas and Xion looked shaken up, from the sudden attack, but Roxas seemed to be slowly coming to grips with this new reality.

"That's not right, man," the redhead, shaking his head as he looked back toward Roxas and the ravenette he was now standing in front of.

"Saïx!"

Roxas and Xion looked to see a group of blue uniformed people come running up behind the man named Saïx and the one leading them had been that same blue haired woman whose name was Aqua. They watched as her eyes widened and she halted the people behind her.

"Red King!" She gasped, bringing her hand to the hilt of her sword that had rested on her hip. "On your guard, everyone!"

Suddenly everyone behind her had taken out their own weapons. No, Roxas couldn't take a battle, not when he and Xion were almost hit by that Blue King's power. This was not to his liking.

"If you come back with us, no one will get hurt," Saïx assured.

"Yeah, I sometimes wonder if it's really the other way around," the Red King muttered, giving a quick glance behind him toward Roxas and Xion before looking back at the others.

The Saïx guy began to glow again, first his eyes began glowing a bright blue and then it began coming from his body. The ones behind him did the same and Roxas gawked at such a sight. Wait, since when could others do the same? This was all too sudden and definitely too confusing for his tastes.

Now the blue vapors began pouring from everyone before them and suddenly it flew up into the air and then pivoting down like a tsunami. There was no way this Red King could block something like that coming from so many people, of that Roxas was sure. But he was proven wrong as red flew out of the tall man's body and shielded all three of them from the blue wave and in that clash he turned and grabbed a hold of the two, both Roxas and Xion and dragged them down the street until he found an alleyway to slip into and run down. While the others were busy with the clash they hadn't seen the three leave the scene and when the flash of light had faded the others got to see their King nice and pissed.

"He got away? !" Aqua came up next to her King and looked around. "Saïx, can you sense where he went?"

"No," her King replied. "He's shut off his power to hide like a coward."

"Those two he was with, were they his vassals? I had seen them before," Aqua asked.

"No. I would have sensed his mark upon them." With that he looked at Aqua and then the others. "Continue searching, they couldn't have gone far."

* * *

Roxas and Xion were gasping for air and yet when they took in the substance their constricted lungs burned because they had been so overused. Did they really _have_ to run _all_ the way to—where were they?

Roxas stood up and came out toward the edge of the building they were standing on. In his view of sight he could see the entire city around them and it was amazing in the night to see such a sight. Looking up Roxas noticed one thing . . .

"We're on the clock tower," Roxas stated after realizing where they were.

"Even I've never been here," Xion admitted as she came to stand next to Roxas. "Why did he take us here?"

"Sorry about all this."

Roxas and Xion turned to see the man who led them to the place they were. He was sitting down on a crate under the shadow of the tower, his eyes took on an unreal green in color but not as extreme as to when they began to glow a red.

"I don't think the others will leave this city any time soon, shame, I liked this place," he said almost as if he were talking to himself—maybe he was.

Roxas was the first to talk, "Then what are we going to do? Can we leave?"

Shaking his head the redhead looked at the two. "Probably not. Knowing them they might think you're my vassals and so you two will be sought after along with me."

"Wait, vassals—who will be searching for—what? !" Roxas couldn't take any more of this and this was starting to get just as frustrating as trying to call his friends' made up phone numbers.

"Easy, don't kill your brain, Blondie," the other warned. "No use getting worked up over something you can simply deal with tomorrow. Both of you, relax, at least for tonight, okay?"

Then he stood up and went to walk down the stairwell, pausing only to assure the two on what he was doing.

"I'll return, relax," he said with a chuckle. "You two look like I'm about to abandon you at an orphanage. I need to make sure we weren't followed."

He then went toward the stairs, and then Xion stepped forward, surprising Roxas on her speaking again.

"Wait, please, can you tell us your name?" She asked.

Roxas had forgotten that he didn't even know his name. He was just as curious as Xion on who this man was.

The redhead poked his head out of the stairwell and smiled at them before offering a wink while answering the lady's question.

"The name's Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

* * *

**DOTR: Okay, so some of you guessed pretty good. Not bad at all. But don't forget that I'm including other FF characters too so some will be Kings.**

**Anyways, Kings revealed in this chapter . . .**

**Gold King-_Sora_**

**Silver King-_Unknown_**

**Red King-_Axel_**

**Blue King-_Saïx_**

**Green King-_Unknown_**

**Violet King-_Unknown_**

**Colorless King-_Unknown_**


	3. The Gold King

"I cannot explain how much gratitude I wish to give to you and your team, Blue King, for cooperating with us and aiding the Organization in our search for the missing King," Ansem had told the blue-haired King via video communication. "You always were the only one who seemed more controlled of that domineering state."

The King on the screen only inclined his head shortly and with a monotonous look, opened his lips and spoke. "My vassals have spoken to the locals of this city and they said he has been seen around since around 3 years back."

"So he's picked a place he likes has he?" Ansem nodded and pondered the information. "How have the locals taken it?"

"Apparently he's good at hiding," the Blue King Saïx, had said. "Not many know _who_ he is nor _what_ he can do. The ones that do seem to know are the lowlifes and it seems, according to a recent study, the crime in this city has all but dropped to a negative, and it is at a standstill as informed by the Chief Commissioner of the Police."

Ansem's copper eyes narrowed and a frown turned his lips downward. "Is he going to set up his throne in the city?"

"One would think," Saïx said as he turned for a moment to receive a report from one of his vassals before he excused them and then skimmed through the report quickly. "But we would be seeing more of his vassals and so far I have seen nor sensed none."

"No, you wouldn't, would you—Axel's always been picky like that," Ansem said with a nod and short chuckle.

"It is a large city, so it will take time to locate him, the civilians and visitors are already frustrated with the blockades around the city's perimeter. It is quite hard to explain to them of the dangers of a King when we are meant to be forgotten by the world," Saïx said with a sigh and shake of his head. "I don't know how long we can hold the blockades without the state getting involved, but we'll try and find him as soon as possible."

"Thank you so much for you and your vassals' hard work," Ansem said with a smile. "Once we have the Red King secured and returned to the facility everything can go back as it should."

"Everything, Lord Ansem?" Saïx questioned, his brow rising. "You still believe Axel to be responsible for the condition of the Gold King?"

"No one knows why the Gold King is like he is," Ansem answered solemnly, lacing his fingers together and closing his eyes even though deep in his heart he blamed the Red King for the Gold King's horrible condition simply because it had happened when the redhead had left the facility and who else could they point the blame to? "And before we can solve anything we're going to need _all_ our Kings together again."

Ansem watched as the usually stoic King chuckled, a faint gleam of amusement in his golden eyes.

"And here I thought the Organization's goal was to keep the Kings away from the world—and each other." There was a pause and Ansem swore he caught a hint of a smirk from the Blue King only for said King to quickly put on his emotionless mask again. "I'll inform you if we are successful in the search, and if the state interferes, you will know upon my return."

With that, the Blue King ended the conversation, leaving Ansem to stare at a blank screen. The old man let out a sigh and rubbed his temples.

"No matter what, I can't help but feel those Kings continue to rule this Organization, after all the care we put into them to keep them sated," Ansem bemoaned, leaning back in his chair and thinking back on the day's events hoping for some progress to finally turn itself in.

* * *

"Is he asleep?"

"It's been three hours, I'm sure he is."

"But did you check?"

"Look, Roxas, I checked 30 minutes ago and before that, _and_ before that. It's 4 a.m. in the morning and I doubt anyone's up at this hour."

Xion glared at Roxas like she would an annoying sibling, but Roxas was not deterred in the slightest. Crossing his arms, the blond stood his ground and continued to gaze in the direction where the redhead's room was supposed to be. No matter how many times Xion checked, Roxas just didn't feel as if the redhead was completely _out _if you got his meaning.

Looking over toward the raven-haired girl, Roxas watched as the younger crossed her arms and stood her ground as well. Sticking her neck out and pursing her lips, Xion took a stance she used to only give her parents.

"Look, if you're so nervous then you go check if he's still in dreamland," she said, not budging from her spot in the slightest.

Biting his bottom lip, Roxas slapped his thighs and threw his hands in the air in a show of defeat. "Fine!" he exclaimed, albeit quietly. He then passed Xion and looked up at the wooden ladder, the same wooden ladder he had seen Xion climb up and down on more than one occasion. "Just to be sure," Roxas told himself as his fist clenched tight onto a stair of the ladder before he began ascending it and once he got toward the top he quietly lifted the wooden latch toward the attic of the tower. Once the opening was cracked just large enough for him to see inside the room, Roxas peeked inside and low and behold there he was . . . that 'Red King' as he so called himself, snoozing away on an old beat-up mattress with one light sheet covering him, his boots and jacket and shirt tossed to the other side of the attic, the manner of the room slightly reminded Roxas of his own—except for the fact that Roxas' own room was in an actual house and he had parents who were no doubt worried sick about him.

After Roxas could hear the light snores coming from the redhead he deemed that he was definitely _out_. So, letting out a quiet sigh, Roxas gently laid the latch down and quietly descended the ladder until he stood face to face with Xion, her eyes worried.

"He's asleep," Roxas said with a nod while she only rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I told you," She murmured before glancing toward the stairs that led down the clock tower. "Now, come on, we have to get outta here. Who knows when that man's mornings are."

Roxas nodded in agreement and darted down the stairs with Xion, once they got to the foot of the tower and about headed out into the street Roxas stopped the girl and looked at her. "Wait," he said, glancing toward the few cars driving along the road. "Is it even safe for us to just waltz out into the street?"

"How else are we going to get around, Roxas?" Xion asked. "How else are we going to get out of the city?"

"I don't know," Roxas admitted as he looked down at his checkered wrist bands, tempted to play with them in his nervousness. "But I sure as hell don't want to get arrested either."

"We'll be subtle then, 'kay?" Xion smiled at Roxas optimistically and Roxas wished he had that kind of attitude about him, even a little. It sure would help calm his nerves in a situation like this.

"Fine, but we'll take the side streets and at that where there's least traffic. I have a feeling those blue cops, or whatever they are, are still around and still looking. They might remember us and think we're associated with that Axel guy." Xion understood and so, after taking a moment to check and see if anyone was coming down the street she took Roxas by the hand and led him down the narrow roads, she knew of a sidewalk that led out of the city and she hoped it was only the roads that where closed down.

* * *

Letting out a tired sigh, Aqua sat herself and her decaf latte down at a table that had the best view of the city at night. There she relaxed to the best she could, kicking her booted heels on the other seat opposite of her and leaning back in her plastic chair. While letting her latte cool she watched the night traffic go by, but there weren't too many cars out this late and the city itself seemed to slow to a near halt. She smiled sensing the same sensation as she felt her own body come to all but a standstill, wishing with all its might just to lay down and rest.

_Nope, can't have that now, girl_, Aqua inwardly said to herself. _The King would have a fit if he found you lazing about and having a nice cup of hot latte_. At that the bluenette drank a sip and found it just the right temperature. She took another sip and found herself relaxing a little bit more. That is until she heard her name being called.

"Aqua, Aqua."

"No, just five more minutes," Aqua begged, closing her eyes and letting out a girlish giggle before she felt her feet be kicked off the seat across from her and someone else take the seat. She opened her eyes and smiled at her best friend who took had herself a latte and a muffin. "You like to ruin my moods, don't you, Fang?"

"Isn't that my job?" the dark-haired girl asked as she took a bite of her muffin and then drank a large gulp of her latte. "Wouldn't our gracious King much rather have you at his side than a couple miles in-between?"

"He's got a few vassals with him as do I, and where are yours?" Aqua looked around and suddenly felt sheepish—they were there in the same café along with hers who were taking a small break. She looked toward the darker-skinned woman who was smirking at her playfully.

"I believe they're here with yours, second-in-command," she said with a silly wink before finishing her muffin. "God this is tiring. This city is huge and the Organization expects us to find _and_ detain a King in less than 24 hours? I mean I'm sure Saïx could do it if he could confront him, but those chances are slim."

"Actually, we ran into him earlier," Aqua said, watching as her friends eyes widened and she plopped her cup down. "Oh, yeah, that's right! I heard all about that. Sadly, my men and I were in the other part of the city, therefore didn't make it in time to see the two Kings go at it. How was it?"

"I keep forgetting you've always wanted to see Kings clash," Aqua remembered with a chuckle.

"Who doesn't?" Fang asked with a raise of her thin brow. "It's so rare nowadays that it's practically unheard of—partly to blame is the Organization who sees to it that the Kings are kept under lock and key from the world and from other Kings of the rainbow."

Aqua let out a chuckle and shook her head. "When I was little I had been around a few of the Kings and, you know little boys, sometimes they get out of control and sometimes they awaken their abilities. It's not a pretty sight when they don't know what they're doing, but it's still pretty intense."

"And when they _know_ what they're doing?" Fang leaned in closer to her friend; she wanted to hear all the juicy little details, of that Aqua could tell.

"It was so much different than when they were children," Aqua said with a shake of her head, having to sit herself upright to shake out her thrill that still resided in her body.

"I'll bet, but a King and many vassals were nothing compared to only a single King, am I right?"

"Actually . . ." Aqua's eyes became grave as she looked down at her cooling latte. "It's more frightening than I had imagined."

"What happened?" Fang pressed on, touching her friend's forearm.

"We channeled all of our energy just like we always rehearse if ever there came a war of the Kings," Aqua stated and then she began shaking her head. "But it still wasn't enough."

"You're kidding." Fang looked at Aqua in disbelief. "But Saïx was there with you, right? Then how come—?"

"The old texts were not bluffing when they said the power of a King is unrivaled except by another King," Aqua agreed to herself. "Oh, Fang, you should have seen him. He stood by himself, no vassal whatsoever and blocked our combined attack."

"Then, does that mean that our King is nowhere close to the Red King's power?" Fang asked, concern laced in her voice.

"I don't know," Aqua said, worry in her features as well. "I'm thinking it's because we were there. I think Saïx could have taken him on if we weren't in his way."

"Yeah, he always says we're a burden, but you know he loves us," Fang said with a chuckle. "I just can't believe the Red King of all Kings stopped such a rehearsed and professional offense like that. Surely he hasn't been training like Saïx has."

"I don't know, but it's a scary thought, Fang," Aqua. "After all, Axel is responsible for what happened to Sora those five years ago."

"I heard about what happened to the Gold King," Fang said. "It happened a year before I came to the Organization but it is still devastating news even thinking about it now. After all the Organization's trying to do to keep the Kings from fighting again. Maybe it's just in their nature."

"That could be," Aqua replied in agreement. "But I knew Axel ever since he was a little boy. In fact he was born only a few months after Saïx and he was such a nice child even though the most enclosed. I couldn't blame him for wanting to leave and when he did I hoped deep down inside it was only to see the world, but soon after his departure I heard about Sora and I couldn't help but fear Axel had something to do with it."

"What if he did?" Fang asked. "What if he did cause the Gold King's condition and we bring him back to the Organization. Then what? Lord Ansem is a collector, not an executioner."

"You're right, he is a collector," Aqua agreed. "But he wants the whole prism not a half full box of crayons. So the Gold King's fading must be stopped and if bringing the Red King back and making him undo whatever he had done to the King then we'll do it."

"Yeah, well sounds like it's not enough to just have one King fight another King," Fang said, leaning back in her seat and finishing her latte.

"No other King would cooperate with us, Kings never got along," Aqua stated with a shrug before she sighed and stood up, leaving her half-finished latte on the table. "Alright gang, pack up, we're going back to the streets."

* * *

Roxas looked up at the sun. It had risen only an hour ago and still they had been making their way out of the city. He sometimes wished they had left earlier last night so they'd have more shadow to cover them. Now they had to manage in the light of day without running into those soldiers in blue, which they had been trying to avoid their whole plight out of the city.

Xion stopped and Roxas quickly understood why. There were some of those blue soldiers just up ahead. She turned back to him and shrugged.

"We're going to have to turn around and try and circle them," she said.

"Anything to avoid them," Roxas said with a nod as they turned heel and ran back down the tunnel, trying their best to keep what energy they had in slow digest so they wouldn't burn out once they reached the outer city. So far, not having dinner or breakfast wasn't catching up to Roxas—so far.

Those encouraging thoughts didn't stop them from having to stop a few times to catch their breath though.

"Honestly, I'm so tired of running around," Xion said, gasping out her exhaustion.

"Heh, this coming from runaway?" Roxas questioned, looking at the girl who only shoved him away.

"Hey, I blame you for my problems, you know," Xion spat back. "If I hadn't met you I wouldn't have to be running around like a criminal."

"Sure," Roxas said with a sigh as he sat himself down on a bench. "Do you know how far we are from the outer city?"

"You see the buildings slowly getting shorter?" Xion asked, pointing up towards the skyscrapers. Roxas looked up and noticed that they were. He looked back toward Xion and nodded, not quite getting her point. "Then, yes, we are. I've been to many cities and most of them tell you if you're leaving by the descending size of the buildings."

"Good, I can't wait to be out of this city, it's caused me nothing but trouble ever since I was dumped here," Roxas said with an exhausted sigh.

"Yep, once we're free, no more wanted posters for us and then smooth hitchhiking until we get to your place and kick your friends' asses," Xion said with a thumb's up as if she were hitchhiking.

"You have no idea how bad my foot is aching for that," Roxas said as he raised his foot and caused both of them to laugh. Once their laughter died down Roxas stood up quickly, startling Xion. She gasped and watched Roxas go pale. She turned and saw the boy looking ahead of them toward a familiar woman with blue hair.

She had spotted them and immediately went to engage them.

"Wait!" she called out just as the two teens turned heel and ran off into a tunnel.

"How did she appear out of nowhere? !" Xion asked to her running partner.

"Shit if I know!" Roxas gasped, trying to will his legs to keep running, but suddenly Xion stopped while Roxas hit something dead on. He bounced back and fell back into Xion who had helped his fall toward the concrete below. "Roxas!" she gasped, hooking her arms under his to help him stand again.

Roxas then noticed the blue wall blocking them from exiting the tunnel. When they turned around it was that same woman, Aqua was her name, right?

"Please, I don't mean you any harm," she said. "I just need to talk."

"You tried to hurt us the other day!" Xion spat.

"What?" Aqua looked shocked and a little more than upset. "I did no such thing."

"Then it was your—your King or whatever he was," Roxas spoke up. "If it hadn't been for Axel—"

"How do you know the Red King's name?" Aqua asked, surprised the two knew his name because as far as she knew, most civilians who had seen him around for the past three years didn't even know that.

Roxas and Xion quickly bit their lips. Well, they've done it now. Now she's going to think they were in cahoots with him, which they definitely weren't.

"It's not what it looks like," Xion cried out. "We don't know anything more than that, we swear!"

Aqua looked at the both of them, trying to figure out just what to do with them. She had a feeling they knew more than they were letting on and yet they were so jittery around her.

"Alright, the last I saw the both of you, you were with the Red King and when he fled he took the both of you with him. You wouldn't happen to know his hiding spot, would you?"

Xion and Roxas looked at each other. Xion was questioning Roxas, wondering if they should tell her, but the both were so unsure partly because this Red King had saved them from being hit by the blue energy from her King and they owed him that much.

"He let us go the moment we were free of you and your King," Roxas spoke up, looking down and hoping she believed them. "And then he left us. We don't know where he is."

There was an uneasy quiet moment and Aqua stared at the both of them. The two looked so helpless she couldn't help but feel sorry for them. She let out a sigh and then surprised the two by taking them both by a hand.

"W-What are you doing?" Roxas asked, trying to pull away.

"Relax, the both of you," she commanded. "I'm just making sure you haven't been marked."

"How are you going to—? !" Roxas' eyes, as well as Xion's widened as they watched the woman before them emit an indigo glow about her and soon they felt that blue essence washing over their skin. It didn't hurt it just felt strange—very strange.

After a little while the essence returned to her and she looked at the two with a soft smile.

"You two are unclaimed," she informed.

"Then, can we go?" Roxas asked, both he and Xion were too anxious to be out of the city and away from these Kings and their vassals.

"I really want to let you guys go, I know you're both good kids," Aqua said with a sad smile. "But my King will not allow it. I'm going to have to take you to our encampment to meet him. I'm sorry, but don't worry, I'll be there with you and will make sure he won't try to hurt you like before."

Roxas and Xion looked at each other and bowed their heads in defeat. Well, they had tried their best to sneak out of the city undetected, but this Aqua woman just seemed to keep on running into them.

* * *

"So, how did you manage to find these two renegades, Aqua?"

Aqua looked at her King and then at the two teens seated inside the tent that protected them from the harsh rays of the noon sun. She didn't know why she was suddenly so hesitant with these teens, but she felt as if she needed to defend them from her King's behavior and especially his demanding personality that he didn't need to show to those two.

"I just chanced upon them," she replied though as her King looked upon her she knew he could tell there were things she wasn't telling him, but he didn't press the matter more, instead he turned back toward the teens and continued to interrogate them.

"Do you two even know what kind of danger you entangled yourselves in?" Saïx asked the two, staring hard at the both of them even though neither looked him straight in the eye. "I presume you don't even fully understand what the likes of Axel and I are."

"Look—" It was Roxas first to break the silence and as he did he looked straight at the Blue King, his eyes full of frustration and anger and no fear was present as he stared the King so boldly down. "I don't care if you guys were born with deformities; that has nothing to do with Xion and I and I for one am sick of this shit that we shouldn't have to deal with. You guys think you're so controlling, but you're no superior of mine!"

Aqua's eyes were about the size of saucers. She had never, NEVER heard anyone speak like this before a King. Even without the knowledge of what exactly a King was no normal person would dare raise their voice in front of a King, not even a world leader.

Aqua knew that Saïx himself was surprised, but he always kept a calm and controlled demeanor that she prided him in as her King. Still, they were both thrown off.

Suddenly, Saïx smirked and gazed solely at Roxas. Walking around the table he was now standing right next to the young teen and in that moment he brought out his indigo aura meant solely to put the boy back in his place. Roxas seemed taken aback by it but he was not as frightened as Aqua had thought he should be. In that Saïx reached out, as if to touch Roxas' face, the boy turned his face and backed away from the menacing presence of the Blue King but his attitude was still full of anger and boldness.

"Yes," Saïx agreed with a nod as he eased his aura back into his being. "You would make a perfect vassal for Axel, wouldn't you? You show no fear or reverence to me nor I suspect any other King and yet I could see the both of you showing those very things to the Red King."

Aqua then stepped in, knowing where her King was heading. "My King, they have not been marked by the Red King. They are not vassals and so pose no threat to you or us, they are normal human beings."

"I know they are," Saïx replied continuing to gaze at the two and noticed how even the young girl hardly bore any fear in her eyes as she stared at him, no doubt thanks to her partners show of courage. "But ones that are not vassals and still do not fear a King are threatening nonetheless."

Aqua sealed her lips and let her King continue. She looked at the two apologetically. What else could she do? She had no say over what her King did at all.

"So where is he?" Saïx pressed on. "I know very well you are lying when you say that he just left you. You two both know where he is hiding himself from the world and I need to know so he can be a threat no longer to society."

"What has he done?" Roxas asked. "Last I remember you were the threat to us, not him."

Saïx was silent for but a moment. "Let me tell you this: this savior you proclaim to be the Red King escaped from a facility holding us 'Kings.' There are seven of us all together and each are dangerous in their own way, mostly because Kings never get along. Some are more passive than others and some—like the Red King, Axel for instance—are more violent. Out of all the Kings the Red is the most dangerous simply because of the long history of violence from his line. He could destroy this entire city and not give a care if he wanted to. All he'd have to do is grow tired of it—and I'm sure, after spending three years here, he'll be moving along soon enough."

"People do change." This time it was Xion who spoke up even though she was still a little more withdrawn than Roxas and as the Blue King looked her way she cast her eyes down to her lap.

"I've known the Red King ever since childhood and even from the small meeting we had last night I could tell he hasn't changed and will not change," Saïx informed. "To prove my point I will tell you this. Out of our Kings we have ranks and the one ranked toward the top is known as the Gold King. We are all equal, but still the Gold King is the first and we all respect him and those who came before and who are to come after him . . . but, five years ago when Axel escaped we found a devastating sight. Our Gold King was struck down and now he is comatose and has been since that day. We have not found the perpetrator but we do know that only a King can kill a King so we suspect our ever so sly Red King to have done this. Do you really want to protect a man dangerous enough to take down a fellow King?"

Roxas and Xion sealed their lips shut and didn't speak. They only spared occasional glances at the other as if trying to decide on whether or not they should speak anything on the matter. Though, meanwhile, Aqua seemed quite annoyed. So annoyed in fact that she approached her King close enough to whisper to him. "May I speak with you outside, King?"

She seemed rather urgent and that was the only reason Saïx agreed. They stepped outside and the moment they did Aqua put down all formalities.

"What is wrong with you, Saïx? ! Have you no shame? We still don't know if Axel is the one responsible for what happened to Sora and yet you're telling them possible lies?"

"We need to find Axel, Aqua. We've wasted enough time," Saïx said in just a monotonous way, seeming to be so uncaring of his second-in-command's comment.

"Still, you've known him since you were in diapers and know he's not like that," Aqua said. "It's just . . . you two were such good friends and—damn it, Saïx, you helped him escape!"

"A mistake I will not be making twice," the Blue King said as he turned from his second-in-command and left her, not even bothering to enter back into the tent where Roxas and Xion were.

Aqua only looked down and let out a sad sigh, rubbing her hand where her King had marked her.

"Oh, Sora, I'm so sorry about your condition, but we're trying to help—all of us."

* * *

It was a ritual now, or was it a routine? Aren't they about the same thing? It didn't matter. All that did was that he made it to his room every day to wish him a good morning, a good afternoon, and then a goodnight. He knew the boy would appreciate it, he always did.

"Good afternoon, Sora." The man poked his head in the doorway and was met by a comatose King while two doctors were checking the stats and massaging the boy's limbs and then rubbing a substance on his crystalized parts hoping to see if it took any effect. It probably wouldn't, like usual. The doctors, when they noticed him, smiled as usual and went on their usual routine, minding their positions so he could get closer to the King. And he did.

The man came toward the Gold King's bedside and placed a hand over his crystalized limb. It had reached up to his shoulder, damn it was getting worse. He was sure the rest of the brunette's body would soon follow if they didn't figure out what was causing this. It hurt, it really did hurt to come in every day and watch him slowly crystalize a little more each day.

The man didn't even bother asking the doctors how things were progressing. The news hasn't changed in years; in fact it's gotten worse. Besides, if it was anything good then they would inform Lord Ansem and he would inform him, for sure.

"Still sleeping, I can tell," the man said with a fond smile as he reached up and brushed Sora's bangs out of his face. "You know your best friend is worried about you, but he isn't even allowed to see you since Lord Ansem won't allow any other King near you. You wouldn't like that, I know it." As always, his smile would fade while looking at the seemingly peacefully sleeping boy. "So lazy, Sora. What kind of a King are you? I think it's about time you wake up, don't you?"

It was getting harder and harder to return to the King's room just because of the depressing state it was in—not changing at all and everything. One knows seeing your loved one like that every day wasn't good for the soul. Not at all.

"Oh, Mr. Fair, I didn't see you there. I should have anticipated you would come at this time."

The one called "Mr. Fair" turned toward the Lord of the Organization, Ansem. "I thought you were busy speaking with the Blue King about Axel's hunt."

"He has the city under lock down. No one is leaving and no one is entering," Ansem informed as he walked closer the Mr. Fair who was pulling back a few strands of gray from his bangs. "It'll only be a matter of time until we find the one responsible for this." At the word "this" Ansem shot a hard glare toward Sora and the bed he laid in.

Mr. Fair closed his eyes tight and let out a frustrated sigh before he forced his eyes to open again and gaze only at Sora. He knew if he turned his attention toward Ansem he'd only become angry and Sora didn't need that kind of atmosphere around him.

"Axel didn't do it, I know it," Mr. Fair stated, shaking his head and rubbing Sora's face affectionately. "You're blaming the wrong person."

"He comes from a violent line of Kings so it's questionable on his part," Ansem spoke as if his mind had already been made up and no one could change his thoughts on the one he was accusing.

"My father was not violent," Mr. Fair interjected on the Red King's behalf. "And he takes more so after him than even I. You cannot blame genes. He wasn't the only one who was off camera on that day."

"Of course, all of them were thanks to him or one of his friends frying the security system," Ansem said, frustration rising in being at the remembrance of that day—the day a King escaped and another fell into comatose state.

"It might not even be a King, did you ever think of that?" Mr. Fair asked, his hand lowering to grasp the Gold King's limp palm and squeeze tightly. "You might just be wasting your time chasing red herrings. But, never mind my opinion, a vassal doesn't know what he's talking about."

"And as a vassal I am sure you know that only a King can inflict this kind of damage upon another King. Of course it was a King, and the only one unaccounted for is the Red King and we will find him and we will make him undo what he has done to Sora. That way we'll all be at peace," Ansem responded and opened his lips to speak once more before his pager signaled him back to his desk. "Well, I came to check in on Sora and he is the same as ever, sadly. I am needed elsewhere. The Blue King has found something, and that 'something' just might be our renegade King."

With that, Lord Ansem had turned and left. Mr. Fair only sighed once more and then his smile returned to him as he looked down at the boy in deep slumber.

"It's all better now, Sora. I know you hated arguing."

A few moments of silence past before a frown came upon the older's features once more. He closed his eyes and lifted his hand to Sora's crystalized arm.

"I'm so sorry, Ven—for everything. But . . . especially for not protecting your son like I swore I would."

These five years of uncertainty was taking its toll on Mr. Fair and everyone else could see it. When he looked into the mirror every morning as he readied himself for the day he could see it as well, and it hurt him to the very soul. His heart was weary and so heavy. So he couldn't help but let a tear fall past his eyelid and down his cheek in bitter sadness.

* * *

Saïx wasn't fond of being kept waiting but he would never let anyone see that on his features, no, he took pride in having a collected posture and demeanor. No other King was like him, at least not as perfect. So when Ansem finally returned to his office he decided to not show him his annoyance—like he usually would to a vassal of his.

"What is it that you have found, Saïx?" the older man on the computer screen asked, looking quite anxious and optimistic.

"Well, it is not the Red King for one," Saïx informed, just wanting to keep that hint of a smile away from the Lord's lips and it worked. He watched as the old man frowned and suddenly put on a demeanor of tiredness. "Well, what is it then?" he asked, his voice lost all tone of anxiousness and optimism now.

"What you are about to see is a recording of two suspects we have in our custody at the moment. One might be of interest to you." With that, Saïx hit the 'play' button and showed the Lord of the Organization what he had wanted to show him since he set eyes on the phenomenon.

What he showed Ansem was just a simple recording of Roxas and Xion sitting inside the tent, conversing quietly with the other. You could hardly hear a word they were saying and what you could hear it didn't matter. They gave away no clue on to where the Red King was, but that wasn't the point. The point in showing this video to Ansem was to show him the blond boy and just as expected, his eyes nearly popped right out of his head.

"Who-Who is this boy?" Ansem asked, never once taking his eyes off the blond in the video.

"All we know is that his name is Roxas Lightblade. The funny thing is; that when we pull up his records there are none and when we look into the place where he lives—nothing. It's nonexistent. He's a complete John Doe," Saïx informed. "Coincidence? I do not believe in such things."

"My god it's like I'm reliving the past," Ansem gasped. "Saïx, I need you to take him in immediately. Bring him here. I need to see him."

"He won't go willingly," Saïx informed.

"I don't care. Just do it."

Saïx never liked being bossed around but he knew he would get reactions like this that would spout out commands like this and so he didn't mind. He shrugged and then inclined his head before ending the conversation. He turned around and then headed back toward the tent where he was keeping Roxas and Xion. When he entered he found his second offering them a few glasses of water which they gladly took.

"Are any of you hungry?" Aqua asked them. "I know you've been here for a couple hours."

"Actually, I am. What about you Roxas?" Xion asked, turning toward her fellow. The blond looked as if to ponder it before a growl from his stomach explained everything. He blushed sheepishly before nodding. "Yeah, I must have forgotten how hungry I've been since morning." Aqua smiled and nodded. "I'll bring something for you guys, okay?" Just as she turned she noticed her King standing at the entrance.

"You'll have to wait for that dinner because the good Lord Ansem wishes me to bring them in," Saïx replied.

"What? !" the two gasped, jumping out of their seats so fast the flimsy chairs fell to the ground. "You can't!" Xion protested. "We have rights!"

"Saïx, you can't!" Aqua protested and suddenly she was closer to him whispering, "Don't tell me you showed Ansem, Roxas." The Blue King said nothing but Aqua knew her King by now to understand his silent answers. "Oh no, don't you think this has gone a little too far? This is nothing more than a coincidence!"

"What if it isn't, Aqua?" Saïx questioned. "I've already decided it. I am your King and you my vassal. Obey my commands."

Aqua shook her head and crossed her arms. She looked quite upset, but what else could she do?

"Fine, but I want to watch them and you have to promise me that we'll return them to their homes," she said.

"Of course, whatever you want, Aqua," Saïx replied as he turned. "I'll remain here while you transport them to the Organization. Return as soon as you are done with them there."

Aqua only sighed and then took the two. "Come on, I'm sorry about this, but I have my orders." The two teens were ushered out of the tent albeit unwillingly and as they passed by the King, Aqua gave him a mean glare before exiting.

On her way toward a truck the two were really going at it, struggling to pull themselves out of her grasp and even shouting, trying to halt walking.

"You can't do this!" they cried out as the blue-haired woman dragged them toward the nearest truck. "We've done nothing. We have no part in this!"

"I'm sorry," Aqua apologized. "But I can't help it. You two are just caught up in something strange I know and for that I'm sorry but I can't help you. Maybe the Organization can."

"I'm not going to no Area 51 getup!" Xion cried out and in a burst of energy she pulled herself from Aqua and darted off. Aqua was so surprised by it that her grasp on Roxas loosened and soon he was taking off too, but in the opposite direction. "Wait!" She called out. "Get back here!"

Of course Aqua knew the two teens wouldn't listen and man were they fast. Just as Aqua about sounded the command of chase and catch and darted off after the two she saw her King who was merely observing the scene, looking at her as if expecting her to act. She narrowed her brow and then shouted to the rest of her team to chase after them. After that she darted off in the direction she saw the young girl run off to while her other underlings ran after Roxas.

The two were smarter than given credit to, though. Not only did they manage to run past the guards stationed at the outposts of the encampment, but they managed to find their way back to the other as well. Xion had caught up with Roxas and as she ran next to him she pushed him into an alleyway, both staying quiet as the blue soldiers ran passed them, chasing shadows.

Both were breathing heavy, trying to catch their breathing. When they managed to calm their senses a little, Xion looked at Roxas and let out a relieved sigh.

"We made it," she said in relief. "I can't believe we just did that."

"Yeah," Roxas agreed with a nod. "But now how are we going to make it out of the city? There's too much crazy to go around in here."

"Simple, you'll be escorted by one of my vassals."

Roxas and Xion quickly jumped and turned around to see the strangest thing they had ever seen in their lives. They watched as the very fabric of space molded and bent and then cracked open to push through the Blue King, his eyes hard on them.

"You cannot escape," he stated. And just like that he forced out his aura upon them and it struck them both, running through their very being until they were shot back and hit the wall of the alley. They lay sprawled out on the ground and as the Blue King closed in on them, Roxas scooted closer to Xion and tried his best to shield her in any way he could, but all he felt was a hard jab to his ribs and he fell over on his back, staring up at the Blue King who looked down at him almost curiously.

"Did that hurt, Roxas Lightblade?" He asked as he crouched down to the boy like a gloating bully. The only response was a groan as Saïx's boot jabbed the blonde's ribs once more. "Curious." Then he reached down and placed his hand on Roxas' face. Soon Roxas gasped, feeling that odd blue essence wash over his face and now it felt like his head was about to explode. Roxas would have cried out, but Xion beat him to the punch. The girl was huddled against the wall of the alley, watching the Blue King do this to her partner and she cried out in horror, watching the blue essence engulf Roxas and watching as the blonde's body began shaking.

Just as Roxas reached up to try and pry the King's hands off of him something struck them. Something fast and so powerful that in an instant life itself went white. Roxas thought that he was possibly dead. He could be and then that would be that, but the whiteness didn't last for long and when it dissipated Xion had somehow made it to him, her body flung over him and fresh hot tears fell on his shirt, soaking through even through his undershirt beneath. Once he managed to get a hold of his bearings Roxas noticed that life had went from blue, to white, and now it was—red.

And that red darkened and darkened, especially the color of the essence seeping straight from the source. Roxas' eyes wanted to widen in surprise but he felt so drained as he stared up at a familiar redhead who stood in front of Xion and him, separating them from the Blue King. With his back to them, Roxas was having a hard time picturing what the redhead's expression was.

Xion nor Roxas could see the playful smile only worn for the Blue King on the Red King's lips as he stared at him.

"What's the matter, Saïx, picking on poor defenseless boys now? I thought that was below you," Axel said, his hands eased into his jacket pockets and his shoulders slumped in a lazy fashion.

"Why do you keep defending them, Axel?" Saïx asked. "They are not your vassals."

"No, but someone's got to protect them from crude and dangerous Kings like you," Axel replied, his playful smile gone and now he looked down right annoyed that he had to save the two from the Blue King _again_.

"Dangerous Kings escape their cages, don't you know?" the Blue King shot back.

"Then don't lock them up and maybe they won't have to be dangerous," Axel continued these sayings. "Now, leave me and these two, hell, leave this city alone or I won't have to get dangerous."

"No," Saïx rejected. "Lord Ansem wishes to see you, in fact we all do—especially Sora."

"Why, he crying 'cause he misses me?" Axel teased, sticking his tongue out playfully before letting it retreat back behind his pearly whites. "That kid always wants everyone to be bff's and together. Sorry, but I can't go back."

"Could it be because of what you did to Sora?" Saïx questioned, now he was the one smiling, but this was more than playful.

"What?" Axel questioned, confusion laced into his emeralds. "What are you talking about?"

"I should have never helped you escape," Saïx spoke, bitterness actually heard in his tone of voice this time. "If I would have known why you wanted to leave."

"Wait, I haven't heard anything about the happenings of the Organization since I left. What the hell happened to Sora?" Axel asked.

"What did you do, repress the memory? Come on, Axel, that's not like you."

"What. Happened. To. The. Gold. King?" Axel was clenching his teeth now, the essence deepening a darker red and both Xion and Roxas could tell he was getting upset.

"He's comatose, has been ever since you left," Saïx replied and then pointed to his right arm. "His body is even beginning to crystalize. He's dying."

"What?" Axel actually looked shocked. "But how?"

"You tell me. Even Ansem believes you to be the one of blame," Saïx said.

"What about you, what do you believe?" Axel asked, staring at his old friend.

"I don't care," the Blue King replied, his own essence seeping out of him, converting his golden eyes to a glowing blue. "I just need to detain you and bring you back for justice!"

And then he jumped at Axel. So fast was his leap that he was colliding against Axel within less than a second. Axel managed to shield himself, but as Saïx pressed on Axel felt his shields breaking. He turned and around and looked down to see Xion and Roxas, the poor boy could barely move and looked ready to faint. So he gathered up his aura and, as quickly as he could, pressed it directly at Saïx. The other brought up his shield and just as he had the whiteness had returned. In that moment Axel turned, picked up Roxas, grabbed Xion by the wrist and cracked open the space around them and soon they were falling. Xion let out a scream and clung close to him while Roxas closed his eyes and let go of consciousness.

As blackness surrounded them Axel burst into a vibrant red and soon the space under them cracked open and all three of them were landing on the other side of the city. Axel was quick to hide his essence and then he was off in a trot, holding Xion close to his side while Roxas was slung over his shoulder. He knew he couldn't let the Organization read his Weismann level at the Clock Tower or else he'd have to find another place to stay, no, it was best to just let them lose him at the furthest place from it and then make his way back, keeping them looking for rabbit holes.

When they finally managed to make it back to the Clock Tower Xion was already sliding down to the floor, utterly exhausted. Roxas he placed on a sofa and checked his pulse, as he was checking him Xion seemed to snap out of her daze. She was quick to crawl beside Roxas and look at him.

"Is he okay?" she asked, looking up at Axel in a desperate plea. "I don't know that that blue guy did but Roxas looked like he was hurting."

"That's because Saïx was hurting him," Axel muttered. "That damn King, always too rough on the humans."

Suddenly Axel's hand erupted into red flame and he went touch Roxas, in a surprising action, Xion reached out and stopped him.

"Don't!" Axel looked at her in surprise. No one would touch him if his essence was showing, not humans, not other vassals. The girl then slowly let go and looked down. "Please, don't hurt him."

"I won't," Axel assured with a soft smile before easing his aura about his hand, making sure his Weismann levels only looked like a malfunctioning position on the GPS's. He then laid his hand on Roxas' face and slowly rubbed up and down and it was in that motion that Xion watched as he rubbed what looked like remaining blue essence out and off of Roxas, like one would sweep off dust from a bookshelf.

Once there seemed to be no more Axel drew in his aura and the two, him and Xion, watched as Roxas opened his eyes and looked at them. With a smile Axel nodded, deeming the boy fine. "There, he's all better. How ya feeling, Blondie?" Roxas took a moment to recognize where he was until he took in Axel's words. With a groan he began attempting to sit up and Xion and Axel helped him to a sitting position. Rubbing his head he looked at the two before nodding, he still wasn't well enough for words it seemed.

"Keep an eye on him," Axel ordered Xion who nodded and scooted closer to Roxas. "And you, Blondie, take it easy."

With that he turned, an expression lacing his features that was easily caught by Roxas and by Xion. Xion opened her lips as if to speak, but she closed them again, but as she looked at Roxas she found her courage to speak in a moment like that.

"So . . . is that why those blue soldiers are after you? Did you really . . . take down another King?" Xion was very nervous asking him this. She heard everything they had spoken to each other about and she knew it really wasn't her place to ask, but she just had to know—to clarify things.

Axel turned to them, a sad look in his eyes before he smiled and shook his head. Placing his hands on his hips he chuckled to himself and scuffled his feet before looking upward as if thinking to himself.

"Can't believe they would accuse me of that, just can't believe it."

Roxas and Xion shared a look before Roxas, now more curious than afraid, asked—

"Did you?"

Another chuckle escaped and Axel turned his gaze toward them, shaking his head as if it were the most easy answer in the world.

"Why would I try to kill my own nephew?"

* * *

**DOTR: Okay, I gave you guys a lot to chew on in apology for not getting this chapter up sooner, busy you know :/ Okay so this chapter didn't reveal any new King, but it did give hints on some other Kings. You'll just have to wait and see though. Hopefully this chapter will hold off until I update again. Peace out!**

**Gold King-_Sora_**

**Silver King-_Unknown_**

**Red King-_Axel_**

**Blue King-_Saïx_**

**Green King-_Unknown_**

**Violet King-_Unknown_**

**Colorless King-_Unknown_**


	4. The Silver King

**DOTR: I am so sorry for the long wait, but I have a plausible excuse for this, Fanfiction was acting up and wouldn't let me on my account D: I know, not good enough and I try to update this story as quickly as possible so you guys don't grow bored of it (like I know I do sometimes . . .) But thanks for hanging in there with me and the reviews keep me going. I love all of them and getting so many. Thanks and I hope you continue to enjoy, we'll be getting to some action soon, so sorry for the wait!**

* * *

"I thought I'd find you here, Riku. This has always been your favorite place to go to when troubled."

The silver-haired teen turned toward the one who called to him and a smile graced his thin lips, but it was not wide enough to bare his teeth, no, his smiles hadn't been that bright since the Gold King fell into this condition that confounded their wisest doctors.

"Mr. Fair, what brings you here?" the teen asked in a polite manner. The older only smiled back at him and paced around the teen, staring at the figure the other was so transfixed upon. "I came looking for you just for some company."

The one named Riku looked down with a gleam of sadness. Mr. Fair hadn't meant to make the boy feel sorry for him and his loneliness and so he tried to choose his words more carefully. With a click of his tongue he nodded his head toward the figure Riku had been gazing at before he arrived to greet him.

"You still worried about your throne, Riku?" Mr. Fair asked, knowing which figure the teen was gazing at. "And here I thought Sora's condition would get your mind off this."

Riku looked down, like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar; a light blush dusted his cheeks. But a pat on his shoulder lifted his spirits. His aquamarine eyes looked into the dark blue hues of an old friend.

"I am worried about him, no one's told me anything—much. I just, since I was little I always snuck in this place to find comfort in the older ones."

"Snuck into is right, Ansem doesn't like anyone in his room of collectables," Mr. Fair stated a little rudely as he looked around at the other halls of hues, all glittering with one color, all crystalized for eternity to be stared at by successors and so forth.

"He's known for a long time that I come here—he sometimes lets the other Kings see them, with the exceptions of special vassals," with that remark, Riku looked toward Mr. Fair, in all ways commenting toward him. Mr. Fair smiled and nodded his head.

"Well, Ansem is quite busy conversing with the Blue King in trying to find our dear Red King," Mr. Fair informed. "So he won't be coming to his collection for quite some time. In fact, I haven't seen him here since Sora fell into comatose."

"He still blames Axel for what happened, doesn't he?" Riku asked slowly.

"He does, we all know he does," Mr. Fair said.

"Do you?" Riku asked.

The older let out a sigh and shook his head. He turned toward a hued hall, one painted red for the ones it held and as he went to enter it he stopped and turned back toward the silverette. "What hall is this, Riku?"

Riku was unsure why the older man was asking this and so quietly answered in respect to the man.

"It's the Red King's hall."

"And who and what is down there?" Mr. Fair asked and at this Riku silenced himself and refused to even attempt to answer. "Dictators? Warlords? Murderers? Rapists? Criminals, right? That's been the theme of the Red King for as long as his color came into existence. They all share the same genes, I know this and I too hate them for this because of their destructive power out of all the Kings. My mother was killed because of the previous Red King and so I hate that color as much as any other who was hurt by them in the past—but Axel, he hadn't hurt anyone. He was raised right here, in this facility like you and Sora and the others. His spirit was so much kinder than that of his predecessors and sure I had not seen what happened, but I know that he didn't do it. How could he when he loved Sora?"

Riku smiled and nodded his head. "I didn't believe it at first, but he was the only one absent after Sora fell into that horrid condition and so it was easy to blame him, but it wasn't easy for me to blame him either. I grew up alongside Sora and so was looked after by Axel as well, he treated us both like his nephews and made me feel accepted into as close to what I can say was a normal family besides the fact that we are Kings." Looking toward Mr. Fair, Riku looked at him with surety. "Sure he had those bad genes, but he had plenty of good ones too."

"Just like you do, Riku," Mr. Fair assured as he rested his hand on Riku's shoulder, offering a glance behind the teen and toward his predecessors. "Don't be afraid of turning out to be a wicked King, if you worry over that then you will be. Stop thinking about your throne's dark past and think about how you can change your own future."

"I've always wanted to do it . . . for Sora and his predecessors," Riku answered. "Because our thrones were the first to appear and in the beginning our colors had been allies until mine fell into darkness."

Mr. Fair felt sorry for the boy whose only good ancestor had been the very first King and then the next to follow had fallen into the dark creating a bloody and morbid throne like the Red King's line. Riku, though, had great potential to bring his throne out of that dark past and into the light and he knew that he could do it with or without his best friend's help.

"Well, is there any way I can help bring Axel back?" Riku asked, looking up at his elder. "If Ansem would allow me I could take my own vassals and go to the city to help Saïx."

Mr. Fair let out a chuckle and shook his head while he hooked an arm around Riku and began leading him out of Ansem the Wise's private collectable room. "I don't think Mr. Blue King would be too happy if he had to be assisted in any way with something he's trying to attain on his own."

"I know, but Axel's always been strong, maybe even stronger than the Blue King," Riku worded honestly.

"I know," Mr. Fair said. "But Saïx will be fine. With his vassals he'll have that city swept for him in no time."

"It's a big city, Mr. Fair," Riku said, raising a brow.

Mr. Fair waved his hand at him and shook his head.

"Please, I told you to drop the formalities. It's Terra. Now come on, let's get you something to eat. Knowing you, you've been in here for hours and lost all track of time, like usual."

Riku smiled and nodded as he was guided out of the room where his ancestors were kept to be laid in unending slumber.

* * *

"Hey, Xion, does he look unsettling to you?" Roxas asked, keeping his eyes close on the Redhead who was leaning against an archway with his arms crossed and his brow knit together in deep thought. The girl he had addressed was sitting next to him, leaning against the couch he was resting on. She looked toward the King and noticed something off about him.

"Maybe he's feeling guilty about what he did to that other King?" Xion questioned, lowering her voice and leaning in closer toward Roxas.

"But he said that he was his nephew, what kind of an uncle would do that?" Roxas asked.

"Uh, plenty," Xion answered with a sigh.

"He said he didn't do it," Roxas replied.

"Ever heard of lying?"

Suddenly, the two stopped bickering when they heard a louder-than-normal sigh escape the redhead. They turned their attention toward the King and watched as he rubbed his scarlet locks furiously and then lurched himself forward, his movements full of frustration.

Then the two teens heard utters spring from his lips and they caught most of those words.

"What the hell is going on anyways? . . .This is just stupid . . . no one can do anything right . . . that damn facility can't take care of anyone."

And then he turned on his heel and began walking off.

"Wait just a minute!" Roxas called out, his fists scrunching the sheets placed over his body. "Where are you going?"

"Oh," was all the redhead could say as he turned toward them like he was remembering something important.

"What do you mean 'Oh'?" Roxas asked. "You were about to walk out on us and leave us to those blue guys!"

"Sorry about that, but I've got a lot on my mind lately," Axel admitted. "And the major thought is I gotta leave town."

"And go where?" Xion asked, concern in her voice.

"Places," Axel answered.

"And do what?" Roxas questioned.

"See people," Axel answered, successfully annoying the other two.

"How are you getting out of this city?" Roxas asked. "If you know some secret tunnel then please tell us."

"Nope, got no clue," Axel answered honestly.

"Then how—?"

Axel held up a finger and lit it on fire. With a playful wink and a mischievous smirk he replied to them—

"I'm going to hijack the train. You two are welcome to come; in fact you might want to—especially you, blondie. The Blue King doesn't seem to like your existence too much and I'd rather not know why."

"When are you planning this hijack?" Roxas asked, warily. "And what if you get caught?"

"Of course we'll get caught," Axel said. "We just need to take off before Saïx shows his blue face. Don't worry; I'll make it worth your while. You ready?" With that, Axel reached out his hand toward Roxas who still laid on the couch, recovering from what had happened to him earlier by the Blue King. He knew that if he took that hand he'd be going into a world he knew nothing about and would probably see things he's never dreamed of. But he didn't ask for this, so what else could he do? Right now, this King was all that was keeping him from getting in some deep water with the other King or King(s) possibly.

Looking toward Xion, Roxas let out a sigh. Feeling her small hand touch his was enough encouragement as he reached out and took hold of the redhead's hand.

* * *

"You've come across him twice and yet he's evaded you each time. How? Might I ask?"

Ansem stared at the image of the Blue King whom was being displayed on his computer screen. The man looked just as annoyed as he, if not more. Instead of letting the King speak, Ansem continued.

"Out of all the Kings you are the most organized and your vassals the most disciplined. Surely Axel, the king of atrophy is no match for you." The sarcasm really should have stopped there, after all, he was speaking to a King—a King who didn't have to deal with his snide remarks any longer. "And I suppose you lost the boy I had asked you to bring in as well."

"Axel took the both of them," Saïx replied. "He's always been good at making himself known expectantly. But hear you this, Ansem the _Wise_; when I informed him about Sora's condition he looked quite surprised. That one can be conniving and play the part when needed, but I saw true surprise on his face. He isn't the one who did that to Sora."

"Maybe he's even learned how to trick his best friend," Ansem said, again on the insults of the Blue King. Saïx gave him a hard glare, his lips straightening into a thin line and slimming down by the millisecond.

"Cease with your insults, it is I and my vassals who are working to bring the Red King into custody and if I so wish it I can pull them out of this city and have you use your own resources and your useless agents to find your fugitive King." The Blue King watched as Ansem slowly sealed his lips, but the harshness of his gaze was still upon the young King. "Granted you may think I know nothing about the inner workings of Axel's mind but I do know that he will make a move to exit the city and very soon."

"So you're going to tighten the borders?" Ansem asked.

"No," Saïx replied. "I'll go about routine as usual, with my vassals still searching the city for his hideout, but I and my top vassals will be close to the borders and if he makes a move we will know."

"Then let's hope you're there when he does. Everyone knows vassals can't compare to a King," Ansem said, reclining in his chair and pondering his thoughts. "How soon do you suppose he'll act?"

"Today," Saïx answered.

* * *

The situation of the train station hadn't changed since Xion and Roxas had last seen it. Those blue guards were still around it and the train was silent as a kitten. No smoke even rose up from the spout atop the train. Well, it would make sense that the train be shut off since the city had received a total blockade around it. Still, the two young teens couldn't help but worry on how the Red King would hijack this train as he so said he was going to do.

"Are you well enough to stand?" Axel asked as he set Roxas on his feet and motioned for Xion to let the boy lean against her. "I am," Roxas replied but pushed himself away from Xion and proved to the both of them that he could stand and even walk. "Just don't ask me to run," Roxas said as he took a deep breath and tried calming his aching muscles.

Axel only grinned, his eyes darting toward the train and toward the countless blue vassals who were taking turns guarding the train from anyone looking for a way out of the city.

"I'll get your carriage ready then, milady." Axel winked down at Roxas and did a mock bow before turning around and darting off toward the dark tunnel that a few passenger cars were resting in. Roxas and Xion had watched him silently board and after that the two saw, nor heard nothing. Once they had waited for about 20 minutes the two looked at each other in confusion.

"Do you think he needs help?" Xion questioned, glancing back toward the train.

"For what? Finding his way around a train?" Roxas asked. Just as Roxas let that retort escape his lips the ground beneath them shook and a loud BANM! was heard. Roxas held onto Xion for support and the two squinted their eyes as they watched most of the train's passenger cars rise from the rail they were resting on and hit the tunnel above from the explosive force that pushed them. They ended up detaching from the train and now only two passenger cars remained and soon the ground quaked more.

Roxas and Xion watched as the blue guards jumped into action, their beings glowing a bright blue as they ran toward the train, but just as they had another scarlet explosion ripped through the train like a wave of light. It blew out the windows of the train and then struck every blue guard, all falling to the floor.

Then, as those blue's struggled to stand on their feet again the doors to the train opened, everyone at once, the red glow around the train seemed to be inviting the two teens to enter. Then they beheld a figure's form appear just at the entrance to the train, eyes aglow and hands in his pockets they made out of the form of the Red King. He smiled toward them and waved for them to come.

Xion and Roxas were hesitant at first, partly because the train was engulfed in a red fire and it seemed to be those certain flames to be powering it. All of this supernatural ability still freaked the two out, but how else would they be able to leave the city? They had no choice but to go. So Roxas began walking forward with Xion following him, the younger teen's hands had a death grip on his jacket. The two made sure to steer clear of the blue guards on the ground, trying to compose themselves.

It wasn't until Xion practically threw herself onto Roxas' back and let out a screech into his ear that Roxas turned and looked down to see one certain vassal holding Xion by the ankle. It was a woman with dark hair and tanned skin. She looked exhausted from the attack and could barely hold onto Xion as it was, but she still continued to bring about a glow upon herself and Xion reacted with another screech, trying to wriggle her ankle out of the woman's grasp.

"S-Stop," the woman let out a weary gasp. "You can't . . . leave."

Just as Xion about pulled Roxas back onto her they both felt firm hands upon them and they turned to see Axel who had come out of the train and close to them. His green eyes were not glowing red no longer but he was staring down at the woman. Without a word Axel knelt down and took a hold of the woman's wrist, his fist glowing a red and burning the woman. She let out a groan and let go of Xion and while the two teen scuffled behind Axel he motioned them to continue to board the train and they did, but not without watching what Axel was doing to the woman.

"Tell your King," Axel spoke, his eyes glowing red this time and his fist burning the woman so much that she had to bite her lip because of the pain. "That he missed—again."

With that, Axel let go of the woman and stood back up before walking over the fallen vassals and boarding the train. Once the doors sealed themselves the train caught a brighter fire and soon it was speeding away at a speed never thought of it before. Roxas and Xion had to seat themselves and escape the pushing speed. They had never seen a King do something like this to a transportation object and they were just a little blown away.

After a good 30 minutes of sitting down and letting their stomachs and thoughts catch up to them, Roxas had sat himself up. Xion looked at him curiously before she herself looked around the car they had hijacked.

"Where's Axel?" Xion asked, and when Roxas looked around he too noticed the man was nowhere in sight. "Well, he was here a moment ago," Roxas said and then proceeded to stand up.

"Careful, Roxas, this train is moving crazy fast and you're still not 100 percent better," Xion said, grabbing onto the blonde's shirt and steadying him. Roxas only rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'm fine," he assured her. Shaking the teen off of him, Roxas prepared himself for the trek across the car toward the connecting car in front. He was a little shaky, but he was no baby. He could manage walking on his own and as he looked back toward Xion he noticed the girl about ready to get up out of her seat and attempt to assist him. He motioned her to stay in her seat as he grabbed the handle of the door.

Just as he turned it the door swung open and Roxas lost his balance. He let out a startled gasp and fell forward straight into the chest of the man they had been looking for.

"Whoa! What are you doing up and about, Blondie?" Roxas looked up and saw Axel, a chuckle easing from his lips and soft eyes looking down at him. A long arm wrapped around him and seemed to nearly drag him back to the seat he had been sharing with Xion, plopping him down, which left Roxas currently sporting an embarrassed flush from being treated like a child. "I thought I told you to watch him?" the question was directed toward Xion who only gave him a single "sorry" before avoiding eye contact.

"I'm not a child, you know," Roxas bit back, looking Axel straight in the eyes before the Red King smirked, shrugged his shoulders and then placed some food down on the table between their seats. "Anyways, here's some food for you toddlers. Lucky me, I didn't blow out the dining car when we commandeered this baby."

"Where are you going with this train, Axel?" Roxas asked, surprising Xion by the forwardness in his tone. Roxas seemed to really want things cleared up for all of them.

"Somewhere," Axel replied with a shrug. Roxas didn't like the answer and made sure everyone knew it by slamming his hands down on the table and shaking the sandwiches on the silver platter. "I'm sick of all this confusion. I don't care if you're a damn King! Wherever you're going, I don't care, but just drop me and Xion off at Destiny Isle Springs. I know we'll be passing the station from this route."

"It wouldn't be a good idea for me to slow this train down. If I do we might be caught," Axel stated very seriously as he straightened himself. "But . . ." Letting out a sigh, Axel stuck his hands into the pockets of his jacket, his gaze wandering off into the passing landscape around them. "Since you're so adamant about it, I guess I can." After a short silence Axel slid into the seat opposite of Roxas and Xion and then silently took apart their sandwiches, taking out lettuce, bread, mustard, tomato and lining them up on the table before he did the same with the platter they had once been placed on.

"What are you doing?" Xion asked, looking down at the sandwich in her grasp suspiciously before looking at the disassembled sandwich before her and Roxas.

Then Axel pointed to the lettuce, his green eyes looking at the two teens before him, both eyeing him warily.

"Green King," he spoke, and then pointed to the mustard, "Gold King," then toward the platter, "Silver King." And so forth he named each and every King until he picked up the red tomato and smiled, holding it before them and wiggling it. He then proceeded to take a bite into it and whilst he was chewing on the berry said, "And the Red King, yours truly. That's right, all the colors of the rainbow and here we are."

"So there are 7 Kings altogether?" Roxas asked.

"Congrats on someone paying attention through our learning session," Axel muttered sarcastically. "Here's some bread for you, good student." Sliding the slice of bread toward Roxas made the boy even more upset, his face going red. "Stop playing around!" Roxas growled, shoving the piece of bread away and off the table violently. "I'm tired of you not taking this serious!"

"I have a right to not take this serious," Axel said, snapping his fingers and bringing a fire to his fingertips. "I was born a King and so I've known about this since I was a babe."

"Then how come we don't?" Roxas asked, motioning toward himself and Xion, the black haired teen only nodded quickly, wishing to know as well. "How come the rest of the world doesn't know about these 'Kings'?"

"It's because we've come to hide ourselves in the last century I suppose," Axel replied with a shrug. "Something along those lines, all I know is that every King born today are born in the same place, that place is a facility run by a people called the Organization and it's CEO, if you wish to call him that, is a man named Lord Ansem—but you can drop the 'Lord' if you want, it seems to get a funny reaction out of him."

"Were you born there, Axel?" Xion asked.

"I was," Axel said with a nod. "And so was the Blue King whom you both saw back in Twilight City."

"Why are there Kings?" Roxas asked. "Where did you guys come from?"

"Beats me," Axel said with a shrug. "If I remember back correctly it could be from the gods themselves who sought to appoint leaders of the human race and so endowed 7 strong and intelligent men with supernatural powers so they could lead their people into a utopia instead of destruction. Then there was the legend about this crazy alchemist geezer who blew up his lab and it had affected not only himself, but his lab assistants, 6 of them at least, the others died due to the high levels of radiation. And then there was something about a virus going around and—no one knows alright. Not even us Kings."

"Then why do you still exist?" Roxas asked, his tone softening as he listened to Axel speak about the unknown history of these mysterious 7 Kings of color.

"Believe me, I've wondered the same thing and the only answer to that is they had kids—boys," Axel said.

"What would happen if a King had a daughter?" Xion asked. "Since I assume this kingly-ship is passed on through males, right?"

"Nothing much on the daughters," Axel said. "We refer to them as 'Princesses' and they are usually their brother's second-in-command. But they do not even share in their brother's power, only if their brother marks them as a vassal."

"Where are your fathers?" Roxas asked and then Axel went silent. His green eyes darkened just slightly before he leaned back in his sleep.

"They die the day their sons are born," Axel answered. "There can only be one King of color in this world at a time."

"So you never knew your fa—? I'm sorry," Xion said, shaking her head. Axel only shrugged. "It doesn't matter," he said. "It's not like I was ever emotionally attached to him in the first place. No King is."

"Then, is there a reason why you Kings hide from the world?" Roxas asked.

"Ansem saw it fit to hide us because of our history," Axel answered. "Some King lines are full of murderers and tyrants while others are full of nobles and leaders of the good world. More or less a bad King would come in any line and cause a disaster and so the Organization was created to track down the Kings and persuade them that it was in their best interest to hide themselves away from the world so that it could heal from their devastation and that they could heal their family names—Ansem's exact words."

"How many Kings went to the Organization?" Roxas asked.

"Since my birth, 6," Axel answered. "But the 7th King, the Colorless King allowed the Organization's lackey's to monitor him. So in a way the Organization has us all accounted for."

"Until you escaped," Roxas pointed out.

"You stay there a week and tell me you wouldn't want to leave," Axel said.

"Question, how come the Organization didn't just try to kill you Kings?" Xion asked. "Wouldn't it benefit them more just to exterminate you if they saw you guys as a threat to society, right?"

"True, but Lord Ansem is more of a _collector_ than a murder," Axel answered, succeeding in confusing the two.

"What do you mean 'collector'?" Roxas asked, narrowing his eyes. Axel only smiled strangely before he got up and began cleaning up the mess he had made with the sandwich, after everything was placed back onto the platter he motioned toward the dining car. "If you guys are hungry for anything else. Food's that way. Now if you excuse me, I need to look at rail paths to make sure we're on track."

With that, he left and Roxas couldn't shake the feeling that Axel didn't want to be a King. By the way he answered their questions, Roxas could tell that Axel hadn't liked the answers themselves and it made Roxas wondered if the Kings weren't just as human, if not more, as they were.

* * *

"You were in the Hall of Silver Kings again, weren't you?" Riku's mother looked at the accused boy. With crossed arms she eyed the boy as he looked down, seemingly still very intimidated by her. She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh before she moved closer to her son. "Riku, you need to stop heading there, it's only feeding your doubt about yourself. I won't say this again."

The Silver King looked at his mother briefly before looking down in shame again. "I won't, and I'm sorry, mom."

"Come here," his mother said, a small smile on her lips and she tugged her boy closer. "Did you eat today? I know when you sneak off to that hall you never eat."

"Actually, Mr. Fair found me and we went to the cafeteria to eat," Riku said, looking at his mother again.

"Did he tell you anything about Sora?" Riku only looked down and sighed. "He said his condition hasn't changed.

"That's an awful shame, that boy was the nicest King around," Riku's mother said, letting out a sigh. "I really wish they'd let you go see him. He was your best friend."

"He still _is_ my best friend, mom. He's not gone yet," Riku corrected before he noticed his mother's attention stolen from him as she looked beyond him.

"Damn it, what does _he_ want?" Riku heard his mother's mutter and turned to see Lord Ansem walking toward them with a few of his men and his pace was quick. "I've never seen him walk so fast. Something must be wrong," Riku's mother muttered to her son as she took the liberty in stepping before him before Ansem could approach him.

"Lord Ansem, to what do we owe the surprise?" she asked, making firm her stance.

"I'm afraid I need the cooperation of your son, Claire," the lord had said to the mother of the Silver King.

"Whatever for, might I ask?"

Then, Ansem's eyes met Riku's and he spoke directly to him. "The Red King has taken a locomotive from a station in Twilight City and from the Blue King's calculations he seems to be heading here."

"He's coming back?" Riku asked, quite surprised by this news. Ansem nodded but didn't look too pleased. "We don't know what his motives are and so we need a King to meet him when he arrives."

"You want me to, don't you?" Riku understood now and then looked toward his mother for a moment before turning his gaze back toward the lord of the Organization. "I will meet him when he arrives, but let me tell you this, Lord Ansem: I will not under, no condition, attack Axel."

"Not even if he attacks you?" Ansem questioned.

"He won't attack me," Riku assured him. "That much I know. But I will continue to treat him as a King and will not try to detain him like you have done—sending the Blue King into the city like that; to chase him down like a renegade."

"I know I cannot command you Kings, and I do not wish you to see me as a tyrant, but I am just concerned for the Gold King, you know this, Riku," Ansem informed.

"I understand this, but you need to understand that Axel will not harm him," Riku said, taking a step forward, a soft glow of silver around his form before he turned. "I'll prepare my vassals and wait for him at the station. You have my word that Sora will sleep in peace upon his arrival."

With that, Riku walked off. Ansem let out a sigh and then turned his eyes on the boy's mother. She had a pleased smile on her lips as the president of the Organization got chewed out by a teen.

"He's turning out to be some King, Ms. Farron. Much different than his father, I'm sure you're proud."

"Of course I am," Claire said, turning to watch her son disappear down a hall. "He's beginning to act on his own without others telling him what to do. He's beginning to understand his position as a King. I hope you don't mind though, Lord Ansem."

Ansem chuckled and shook his head. "We've known each other for a long time, Ms. Farron and you and I both know how hard it is to keep the Kings here in this facility, especially the younger ones who wish to see the outside world. Getting them to do a simple task isn't easy. I cannot attempt to make them do anything really. I can only hope that they continue to offer me the favors that I ask of them."

"Sure, just don't expect an army of Kings," Claire said as she too turned on her heel and left the blond.

"I don't," Ansem sighed to himself. "I just don't want an all-out war amongst the Kings again. It's not good for the planet."

* * *

**Gold King-_Sora_**

**Silver King-_Riku_**

**Red King-_Axel_**

**Blue King-_Saïx_**

**Green King-_Unknown_**

**Violet King-_Unknown_**

**Colorless King-_Unknown_**


	5. The Colorless King

Roxas and Xion had aimlessly fallen against the other, letting sleep take over them. They were both so mentally and physically exhausted that they let their souls recover for but a moment. Though, that moment had turned into hours and those hours added up to half a day. It wasn't until a gentle shake shook them that they awoke and looked to see the Red King with whom they had got caught up with.

"It's time to leave, you two," Axel whispered to them. In that, the two teens could feel the super train slow to a steady halt. When all movement ceased their sleep fogged brains finally began working and it was then that Xion jumped up, out of her seat to look out the window. Her eyes widened and as she turned back toward Roxas who was still coming out of his dream she smiled and patted him.

"We're finally here, Roxas. Destiny Isle Springs!"

At the name of his home, Roxas too shot up, standing to his feet for a moment before his head began to spin. Axel caught him to steady him, laughing at his ease in forgetting that he was still recovering from a King's attack. Roxas only thanked Axel before regaining his own balance and motioning for Xion to follow him and head out into the city.

"Is it safe to stop here for this long, Axel?" Xion asked, looking up at the redhead who shrugged his shoulders and replied in plain, "No, it isn't. But I won't be here for long. As soon as the two of you hop off, I'll be on my merry way."

"Then you'll be going to the . . ." Roxas didn't know why he was feeling remorse in leaving the King, after all the trouble he's been put through because of him. It could be because of all that trouble that Roxas may have made a sort of connection to the King—him and Xion. Roxas looked toward Xion who seemed unsure on the feelings of their departure as well.

"To the Organization," Axel finished with a nod. "Now if you don't mind, you two can be free to do whatever you want. I've got a few people to see."

"Just like that, huh?" It was a quiet rant from Roxas and both Xion and Axel turned toward the boy, watching on silently as he slowly exited the train. Xion only spared Axel one last glance and smiled at him. "Thank you, again, Axel, for everything."

Xion then ran off to help Roxas on his descent to the station. Once their feet touched the stone floor of the station they were surprised that Axel hadn't started up the train and taken off. Instead they noticed the King leaning against the window of the engine room, watching on silently as they made their way out of the station and deeper into the city. Still, neither of them had caught sound of the train firing up and heading out of the station.

Axel, on the other hand, waited until they were out of his sight. Once their forms vanished from view he smiled only a little before turning toward the engines that had now cooled and the low hiss was lessoning in sound.

"Hm, I'm actually going to miss those two," Axel whispered to himself as he sparked his Weismann levels and touched the engines of the train, transferring his power toward the gears and igniting the train once more. It was time to leave the city before Saïx possibly caught up with him, which no doubt he was currently doing as Axel rested that stolen train in the station. "But," Axel let out a sigh, "Gotta get going."

Just as he spun those wheels Axel felt a disturbance in his levels and that meant only one thing—another King was near. Axel quickly lurched himself outside a window and looked down the tracks wondering if . . . "No, it's not Saïx's signature at all. It's—!" Just as Axel locked onto the King's signature he turned and noticed one figure sitting on a bench near the station. How Axel hadn't noticed him before was beyond his understanding and yet he knew this King always threw the others off like this.

"The Red King," the figure spoke, his scratchy voice was all too familiar to Axel and he had to say he was with the other Kings when they discussed their annoyance of this one. "To what do I owe the honor in running in to?"

"Like hell I ran into you," Axel spat, his entire being glowing a bright red to ward off the offending King. "You were waiting here!"

"So accusing, just like the others," the old man said, his golden eyes glowing with a dark amusement. "But don't flatter yourself too much. I wasn't waiting for you; in fact I'm just waiting on a vassal of mine. He was the one insisting on coming here."

"One of your vassals?" Axel questioned, looking around for him. "Where is he?"

The old man only rolled his shoulders in a shrug. "His business is his own."

"Bullshit," Axel spit. "When has anyone been able to keep their business to themselves with you?" With that, Axel hopped out of the window and landed near to where the old man sat. He stood up straight and glew brighter, his eyes even glowing a threatening red before the seemingly defenseless elder. "Now answer me this, you useless pile of shit King, why are you here?"

That remark meaning to offend and threaten only made the darker skinned man smirk. Lifting his gaze up toward the King before him his eyes showing no fear of being annihilated, which seemed to anger the Red King even more.

"Come now, is there no respect on my part from one King to another?" He simply asked, continuing to provoke the Red King from an anger that seemingly went deep.

"None of us believe you even deserve the title, joker," Axel replied, his fisted against his side now clenched into tight fists.

"You are always such a mellow King, Axel," the old King spoke. "It's always fun to see you use those emotions of yours."

"Everything's always a game to you, isn't?"

"It's the only way I can play with you so-called _official_ Kings."

"You're the only one who likes to play your sick games," Axel replied in a bitter tone.

"On the contrary; as I recall your brother liked to play," the other said in kind and watched in glee as the Red King's eyes glew hotter and brighter, suddenly the waves of his energy washed over the older man and he couldn't help but laugh.

"I should have killed you a long time ago, you son of a bitch!" Axel swore, letting his fire rush toward the King hotter and hotter.

"Going on your second King now are we?" the elder said, standing up and shielding himself from the heat with his own energy. "What would the good Ansem say to that?"

"I didn't touch, Sora!" Axel swore, his anger and confusion mixing together to make his levels rise higher.

"Keep telling yourself that, in fact, let's keep up this chat so my vassal can finish his business," the other King said.

"What are you stalling for?" Axel demanded to know.

"Me? Oh, nothing. I'm just simply waiting . . . for the death of the Gold King." With a wicked grin, Axel's glow faded and his red eyes returned to green once he realized what exactly was happening. "What have you done to Sora? !"

* * *

"Roxas, are you certain this is where you used to live?" Xion asked once more, worry and concern were laced in her voice as she turned equally concerned eyes toward Roxas who looked quite shocked and confused.

"Yes, for the last time I KNOW this is where I live. I know it!" Roxas exclaimed as he placed his hands on rustic gate of the run down mansion. It looked as if the place hadn't had owners in decades. "How is this happening? How?"

"Roxas," Xion tried to comfort the confused boy by placing a hand on his shoulder, but the blond only shook her off and turned. "I know another place!" Roxas stated. "It's our hang out."

With that, Roxas took off, albeit uneven but he was running off fast. Xion cried for him to slow down but he didn't listen. He seemed so dead set to get somewhere and she could only follow him to make sure he didn't hurt himself.

Once Xion had caught up with him she noticed him standing, staring at three teens who looked about his age. She called out to him, but he didn't listen as he approached the three.

"Hayner, Pence, Olette!" he called out, waving them down and watching as they turned. "Where have you guys been? Do you have any idea what happened to me?"

"Um, sorry, but do we know you?" the chubby boy by the name of Pence had asked, looking mightily confused at Roxas, just like the other two.

"What? Pence that's not even funny, man," Roxas said, seeming to get angrier with each confused look glanced at him.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked, Olette was her name. "You seem lost and confused."

"'Seem'?" the one by the name of Hayner mocked. "Olette this guy _is_ lost and confused. Listen, kid, the police station's that way if you have a problem finding your real friends."

"But I thought you guys were my real friends!" Roxas nearly shouted, making everyone, including Xion jump before the girl felt so sorry for him that she came up to his side and pulled him close. She looked toward the three teens and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry about this, my friend here just came off the train—jetlag you know. His mind's not altogether right at the moment. Sorry to be a bother."

"It's no problem," Olette said, looking at Roxas with great concern. "I hope he gets better."

With that Xion escorted Roxas away; the boy had taken to nearly pulling out his hair in frustration before he violently shoved Xion away. The younger had lost her footing so bad from the shove that she fell to the ground and scuffed up her knees. She hissed at the pain and as she looked up toward Roxas she saw how angry he was.

"What the hell, Xion? ! Why the hell did you tell them I was out of my mind? ! I know what I'm talking about!"

"Don't you see, Roxas?" Xion bit back as she pushed herself up again, holding one of her knees. "Nothing here belongs to you; your home, or even your friends! It's like you never existed in the first place!"

'It's like you never existed in the first place' That phrase struck Roxas and a cold wave rushed over him. Suddenly he was afraid. Roxas looked down at his hands and then toward Xion, mouthing aloud what she had just said.

"Like I never . . . existed?" Xion closed her eyes and shook her head. "Man," she let out a sigh before reaching out to touch Roxas' hands. "I didn't mean it like that, Roxas, it's just—maybe you have the wrong city?"

"No, he's got the right one alright."

Xion and Roxas turned to see an odd looking boy standing just across the street from them. He was wearing a maroon colored hoodie and his hair was all black. His eyes took on an unnatural golden color and he seemed to be quite amused by their predicament thanks to the smirk on his lips.

"Who are you?" Roxas asked, his confusion and frustration now just outward anger to anyone butting in on his business.

"You don't remember me? But I remember you," With this the boy put on a mock performance of what it was like with Roxas trying to convince those three teens that they knew each other. "Hah, now you know how those other guys felt when you went on a crazy ramble, exclaiming that you knew them."

"That's not very nice," Xion spoke. "You don't need to make fun!"

"But it was fun, well at least for me," the other said with a chuckle before he walked closer toward the two who only brought up their guards and moved a little ways back. "Oooh, am I seeing fear on the both of you?"

"We're not scared, asshole!" Roxas spat. "What do you want?"

The boy only smirked and raised his gloved hand, curling his fingers in he made to point and the direction pointed straight toward Roxas. Roxas blinked in surprise before he let his anger take hold of him again. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? !"

"Yeah, creep, what are you on about? !" Xion backed Roxas up as the two looked at the stranger. The dark-haired boy only chuckled.

"Heh, heh, wow, the separation did a real job on you, didn't it? Oh well, easier for me to get this over with then." With a shrug the boy's eyes suddenly glew an odd color, it wasn't a golden color but a gray shade and then tendrils came forth from his body, all the same gray shade and suddenly, before Xion and Roxas could react on their shock, those tendrils shot forward and in an instant took a hold of Roxas.

"ROXAS!" Xion cried out as she watched those tendrils pull Roxas forward with such a speed that Roxas was literally flying toward the dark-haired boy.

Roxas was struggling against the things restraining him and just as he got his leg free he placed it firmly on the ground, slowing him down as he was pulled toward the boy.

"Now, now, don't be nervous," the boy said with a strange chuckle. "There's nothing to fear."

"Let—go of me!" Roxas gasped out, trying with all his might to fight against those tendrils, but just as soon as he pulled away more came to wrap around his arms and legs and before he knew it he was being pulled once more.

"Roxas!" The blond suddenly felt another halt in his movement and he turned to see Xion, grabbing a hold of him and pulling with all her might. "Roxas, hang on!"

"Xion!" Roxas gasped and watched as the girl wrapped her arms around him and tried pulling him, though slowly the strength of those gray tendrils were wining. "Xion run and find help!"

"Who will help us, Roxas?" Xion asked as she strained her arms to pull Roxas away. "We're on our own." Suddenly Roxas felt Xion's arms leave his body and as he turned his head he saw that she too had been grabbed and suddenly those tendrils were choking her. "XION! No! Let her go!"

"That's no fun," the boy said, watching without remorse as the young girl choked. "Butting in other people's affairs."

"Xion!" Roxas cried out again, managing to get one arm free and reach out to take hold of the tendril that had her by the neck. Just as he pulled at it another of its kind came around his own throat. Xion watched in horror as Roxas too was choked. "R-Roxas!" she managed to get out as her eyes began tearing up.

"R-R-Roxas," the other boy spoke out in a mock before bursting out in horrid laughter. "This is your fault for struggling, Roxas. Maybe your friend will learn to stay out of our push and pull, hm? Well, if she's even a real friend to begin with, right, Mr. Fake?"

Now, by the throat Roxas was drug back, watching as Xion slowly was distanced from him. Just as he reached out to her he felt a hand press against his back, right between his shoulder blades and then suddenly Xion was closer, her breast pressing against his own as another hand pressed close between their bodies, laying on Xion's stomach. Suddenly a fire erupted around them, a fire consuming the very restraints that choked them.

Just as Roxas' eyes cleared he saw the color of red and it was then that he took in a form—_Axel_.

Just as the King had taken hold of them and held them close he was also quick to let them go, both falling to the ground as the tendrils around them faded.

"Dowh, now look what you did," the young boy chided, crossing his arms and shaking his head. He then smirked and looked toward the Red King. "Didn't expect you so soon."

"Roxas!" The black-haired boy turned toward the girl's voice and noticed how wide her eyes were as she took in her form and watched the red essence seep from her body. Neglecting that strange happening as the tendrils were burned from her body, the girl scooted closer toward Roxas who was recovering from the choking, the fire seeping from his own body as well.

"Roxas," Xion cried again as she placed her hands upon him and watched as he pushed himself up onto his knees, watching in amazement as the gray essence burned from his body. The blond looked at his arms and then at his body as it burned like the way the Red King does, and yet they were not Kings. He then looked toward Xion who was doing the same thing; she only smiled and wiped her eyes with a nod.

"I don't know what's happening, Roxas, but we're safe. We're safe," she said, sniffing in a cry.

The two then heard Axel's voice echo across the place.

"Who are you and what were you trying to do to them? !"

"Nothing—_much_," the boy said as he raised his head and reveled in the look Axel was giving him. The Red King's eyes were wide and his lips parted in a silent gasp. A look of pure shock was rare to see on an all-knowing King. "But it looks like you've done too much." He motioned toward the two who were still recovering from the attack, both still amazed at the red flame around their bodies. "Finally taking on vassals, Red King?"

"I've been left with no choice since these recent events," Axel spat, his own body spitting out a fire that only encouraged the fire now being carried within Xion and Roxas to roar as well.

"Tsk, tsk, wrong move," the boy said, raising both his arms as if to reveal something.

The confusion didn't last for long once Axel felt a fervent heat behind him, coming from either Roxas or Xion. As he turned he watched and saw Xion's flames slowly disappear from her and that it was Roxas whose flames began to spin out of control. The boy suddenly fell onto his face, crying out in agony.

"Roxas!" Xion gasped, trying to come near the boy but was afraid of the whirl of flame around him.

"Roxas!" Axel cried out, running toward the boy and pushing through the flames and taking him in his arms. Roxas only continued to cry out in pain and it was then Axel pulled the boy's shirt up to see the mark of the vassal he had just recently given him. The mark was glowing brighter and brighter and Axel couldn't figure out what had happened to the boy. Turning in anger, Axel set his eyes on the Colorless vassal who only began to laugh at their predicament.

"What have you done to him? !"

"Spare me the blame, _King_. I did nothing," the vassal said. "This is your fault entirely."

With that Axel watched as the vassal faded into a gray mist and suddenly, he was gone. Shaking his head, Axel looked back down toward Roxas and placed his hand upon the mark, trying to burn out anything that might be inside the boy that had been placed in by that vassal, but as he did so Roxas' cries only seemed to heighten in pitch and it became so bad that Xion covered her ears and begged for Axel to stop.

"Stop it!" Xion cried out, subconsciously lighting herself afire. "You're hurting him!"

From the girl's heat and her cry Axel had no choice but to stop. He held Roxas closer and turned him over to look at him. "Roxas," Axel called to the boy. "Roxas, look at me." The boy did, but his eyes only shown the pain he was expressing through his cries. "Roxas, please tell me what's wrong. I don't know what he did to you!"

"A-Axel, help me—please, AH!" Roxas cried out, throwing his head back as the flames sprung from his body and pressed against Axel and against Xion.

Axel looked toward Xion who was crying full blown tears before he closed his eyes and decided on something. When he opened his eyes they glew a bright red and then Axel placed his hand upon Roxas' face and a red essence glew from his palm. Roxas' cries were muffled and they seemed to intensify. Axel then felt Xion's trembling hands upon him.

"W-What are you doing, Axel? !" Xion gasped. "You're hurting him! It's you!"

"I have to for now!" Axel pressed as he pressed his hand harder down until Roxas stopped struggling and his body went limp, his flame dying with his consciousness.

"Roxas?" Xion questioned as she touched the boy. "Axel what did—?"

"I put him to sleep," Axel said as he picked the boy up. "I need to figure out what's wrong with him and I can't tell if he's thrashing around like this. Come on, we need to get back to the train. I'll explain everything to you there."

With that, Axel took hold of Xion's wrist and took off in a run toward the train.

* * *

"You mind telling me how that damn King got past you? 'Cause of him I didn't get a chance to finish my job."

"I let him," the old King simply replied, looking quite amused at his young vassal's frustration.

"But I thought you wanted me to finish the job with that kid!" the teen vassal nearly squeaked.

"All in good time," the King said. "Now tell me, you said that Axel actually turned them into vassals?"

"He did, but that was a major mistake on his end. You should have been there, seeing Roxas in pain confused the shit out of him."

"Well, now that he's gone and done the undoable, we'll see what the Red King does now," the Colorless King said, bringing his hand up to his chin and rubbing his goatee.

* * *

"Xion, stop crying will ya? You're not helping with those crocodile tears." Axel was purely frustrated and Xion wasn't being of any help as she sat by Roxas' side, holding onto his hand and crying into his fingers.

"I'm sorry, Axel," she cried, rubbing at her red eyes. "I just don't know what's happening to him—to us."

"I don't really know either," Axel admitted as he gently rubbed Roxas' back softly, especially upon the mark he placed upon him. After that he slowly raised his hand and patted Roxas' soft locks affectionately. "I can't tell if it was me or that goddamn Colorless vassal that did this to him."

"What do you mean?" Xion questioned. "Are you saying you could have done this to him?"

"I don't know," Axel said. "But it doesn't seem like he's reacting too well to my powers."

"That's right." Xion then pulled up her shirt toward where she felt the burn earlier. She then looked to see a red mark in the shape of a circular disk, some spikes jutting out of the form, but other than that Xion was surprised to see a mark upon her. "You . . . did this when you touched us . . . didn't you?"

"I did," Axel admitted. "It was my last resort in protecting the both of you. I'm sorry but I had no other choice."

"Then . . . now, what are we?" Xion asked, gently rubbing the mark now burned onto her flesh and impossible to be rid of.

"Officially, you're my vassals," Axel replied. "A servant of a King, of me. I embedded in the both of you a part of me, of my power so you can protect yourselves without me having to be around all the time, seeing how you've been the target of so many these past few days. I'm sorry but it cannot be undone."

"Never?" Xion questioned.

"Once a vassal, always a vassal," Axel informed. "This is why I neglected in taking any vassal for as long as I lived because of what it does to you—or what it could do."

"What do you mean?" Xion asked.

"If a King, such as myself, wanted to I could control any of my vassals like a puppet on a string. If I wanted to use you as a human shield from an attack, all I'd have to do is will it and you'd be forced do my bidding. Sounds horrible, doesn't it?"

Xion was quiet for a moment before she laid her hand down upon Roxas' bare back, over the mark that he had received along with her. Rubbing gently she moved her lips to form the word she was looking for, saying, "You wouldn't do that to us, would you—Axel?" After a long amount of silence Xion looked up toward Axel, a slight fear rising up in the pit of her stomach from the King's lack of an answer.

The Red King was only looking down upon Roxas, just as Xion was before he closed his eyes and shook his head, muttering out—

"This is why I didn't want any vassals. I'd never do that to you two—I just don't know how to make you believe me."

With that, Axel stood up and walked out of the car, leaving one last comment before he left. "Come get me if he wakes up."

Xion nodded her head silently and watched as the redhead left. She inhaled a shaking breath before touching her abdomen where her mark was laid.

"Roxas," she whispered as she laid herself down upon the blond and wrapped her arms around him. "What's going to happen to us?"

* * *

"I was stupid, so stupid," Axel muttered to himself in the dark. He looked outside the window and noticed the sun had gone down. They had been on the tracks for a while now and Axel knew they were close to his destination. He just didn't think he'd be going there with company. Turning his head back toward the previous cars he thought about those two—Roxas and Xion, the ones he had just turned into his first vassals.

After much thought he finally came to the realization of how rash he had been and how he hadn't had to do what he had done. Of course he continually reprimanded himself on this thought especially by slamming his fist into his skull.

"I let that damn man get the better of me. I should have been more careful." Thoughts returned to the redhead of the Colorless King and of the hate he held for the man. Sure no King was too fond of the other but especially of the Colorless King. Many had their reasons of hate, one being he wasn't _official_ like the other Kings of hue. But Axel's hate sank back into the hurt of his family—especially that of his brother. "Even Kings feel too."

Letting out a sigh, Axel once again turned his thoughts away from the Colorless King and toward that on his new vassals. Especially on what he was to do with them.

"You've spent your entire life avoiding them, Axel, and yet here you are making vassals out of two kids you just met a few days ago. What do you have to say for yourself now, huh?" Axel muttered to himself before rolling his shoulders and rising to his feet. "Well, I guess as any other King would say in the matters of choosing vassals: I have my own reasons."

Suddenly, Axel had the urge to check up on the two, like a parent would their children. With another sigh he listened to that urge and entered the car behind to see Xion sleeping across from Roxas on the other side of the seats and Roxas—well, the boy hadn't moved. He was still where he had placed him earlier, laying down on his belly, his shirt neatly folded on the floor.

Axel approached the boy, looking down at the mark upon his back. Every now and then Axel would watch as it glew slightly. This didn't seem to wake Roxas and so Axel laid his hand down upon the mark and slowly let his own hand glow hoping the mark would react and in turn Roxas would react. Just as the steady glow of Axel's hand made the mark react and as it glew brighter and hotter, Axel watched as Roxas stirred. It wasn't long before the boy began to tremble and soon his eyes opened.

"A-Axel, w-what's happening?" Roxas whispered out.

Axel said nothing for a moment. He just remained silent in his testing. While he kept the steady build of power he noticed pain seeping through Roxas' eyes and it wasn't long before the boy began to whimper, his fingers curling inward into fists.

"I-It hurts," Roxas muttered, tears pricking at his eyes. Axel then ceased his ministrations. His hand rubbed up to Roxas' head and then he placed it upon his forehead, feeling how hot it was.

"It is me," Axel muttered to himself, slowly backing away from Roxas. "Then what . . . am I supposed to do?" Looking down at his hands Axel let out a sad sigh, shaking his head. Looking back toward Roxas he noticed the boy crying, grinding his teeth from a pain that Axel just couldn't feel himself, but mentally he felt everything. "I'm sorry Roxas, I'm sorry I did this to you." He then proceeded to place the boy in unconsciousness again; just as he softly placed his hand over Roxas' face he felt a squeeze on his wrist. Roxas' eyes widened once he realized it was Roxas' own hand grasping him.

"Roxas?" he questioned. Roxas, despite the tears rolling down his cheeks just shook his head. "Please," He begged. "Don't do it again. Just, stay here by my side through this."

Axel felt as if his heart had been stabbed by pity itself. He only shook his head and leaned down toward Roxas, resting his forehead against the boy's skull. "But, Roxas, I can make the pain go away, just like before."

Roxas only shook his head. "Just stay beside me, please. When I dream I . . . I hurt even more, please, let me stay awake this time."

"I won't let you remain in pain," Axel said, watching as Roxas' mark glew and flames slowly began seeping out of him. Roxas grit his teeth harder as his fingers dug and scrapped into the seat he laid upon. "Let me put you to sleep, Roxas," Axel pleaded. "You think you're in pain? Imagine the kind of pain a King feels seeing his vassal like this!"

Roxas turned his eyes to look at Axel straight. The King was quite serious, but Roxas wouldn't relent and only shook his head.

"Then kill me," Roxas whispered, freezing Axel.

"What did you just say?" Axel looked down at the boy with wide eyes. The blond still lay there near motionless, but his head moved back and forth as silent moans and groans escaped his lips.

"Did you hear, Axel? I've never existed . . . I'm useless to the world if I . . . never existed," Roxas muttered, the tears in his eyes becoming hotter and more intense. "My home was a lie, my friends were a lie and now this pain I feel . . . I can't even tell if it's real or fake. Maybe it is . . . maybe . . . it isn't. How do I know, Axel?"

"You can feel me, can't you?" Axel asked as he laid his hand upon Roxas again, rubbing his shoulders. "That is real, Roxas. What you feel is real."

"But does it really matter anymore for me?" Roxas asked before he bit his bottom lip and winced at the onslaught of pain that was coursing through his body. "If I were to fade from existence . . . no one would miss me."

"That's not true, Ve—!" Axel was quick to shut his lips, letting his fingers come to his mouth and press against the blabbering hole. Closing his eyes from the slip Axel remained still until he heard Roxas speak up.

"What . . . did you call me?"

Axel opened his eyes, the sadness rivaled the pain in Roxas' eyes and it was then Axel placed his hand over Roxas' face, letting his hand glow and catch aflame.

"No, don't, Axel. Don't!" Roxas begged, but his pleas fell on deaf ears as Axel let his other hand fall and cover the boy's mouth so that his cries were muffled and that they didn't wake Xion up—it was best they didn't in the first place.

Again Roxas placed his hand on Axel's wrist, trying to pry him off, but it was no use.

"I'm sorry, Roxas, but I need to find out why this is happening," Axel said, watching as the boy slipped back into unconsciousness. After a while Axel fixed the boy back onto the seat he laid on, taking a blanket and placing it over him. "I swear I will find out what's wrong with you, Roxas. And when I do I will do everything within my power to make it right."

* * *

Riku blinked once before he realized that Axel's signature was closing in. He turned toward his vassals and motioned them closer toward the station. "He's arriving now," he informed them and in an instant, his vassals surrounded the station, behind them Ansem's men waited in vehicles.

Just as soon as he heard the train approaching, Riku brought up a shield to protect his vassals and the station around. He hadn't expected Axel to arrive with fires a-blazing, but in reality Riku should have expected this from the Red King. Once the train's fire ceased the doors opened. There seemed to be a long wait before anything was seen.

"Axel?" Riku called out, taking a cautious step forward, trying to peer inside the train. Before he had ordered his vassals to enter a figure emerged from the car. Riku let out a smile at the familiarity of the tall lengthy redhead, but said smile vanished once he saw the condition of the Red King.

Axel had stepped out onto the station with a young boy in his arms, completely motionless and an even younger girl clinging behind him, nervous about her surroundings. Instead of the show he pulled when he commandeered the train back in Twilight City, Axel was almost too quiet now. He hadn't even spiked his Weismann levels, not even once while before the Silver King.

Even though, Riku had so many questions for the long absent Red King he knew that he needed to obtain him into custody first. Straightening his form, Riku came up to Axel and spoke,

"Axel Rhapsodos, official title: the Red King. I've been sent here to escort you back toward the Organization's facility. Will you come willingly?"

Axel said nothing, just took a few steps closer toward Riku until his vassals began stressing from the closeness of the two Kings.

"Riku," Axel spoke, surprising the younger King with the pleading tone of voice. "I've hurt him," at that Axel motioned toward the unconscious boy in is arms. "I don't know how, but I'll return with you peacefully if the Organization promises to help him."

"Are they . . . your vassals?" Riku asked, looking at the two with shock.

Axel said not a word, but a small nod from his head was enough for Riku to feel any sympathy. Riku came forward and touched the boy for a moment before looking at the boy's face. His eyes widened before looking back toward Axel warily.

"Alright, let's escort them back to the facility. Lord Ansem is waiting," Riku ordered as he turned and motioned for Axel to stay. After the Organization's men arrived, Riku turned and looked at Axel apologetically. "I'm sorry, Axel, but we're going to have to separate you from your vassals."

Riku half expected the redhead to argue about it, but something was wrong—seriously wrong because he wasn't fighting back, he wasn't burning anyone back. He willingly let go of the boy in his arms and whispered for the young girl behind him to follow. Once the vassals were away from the King, Riku could see just how concerned he was for the two. His emerald eyes continued watching them as the agents of the Organization took them away through medical cars and vehicles.

"Promise me they won't hurt them," Axel spoke to Riku.

"Axel, we never hurt other vassals," Riku informed. "No one does."

"But they've been taken by other Kings before," Axel muttered. "Promise me Ansem will watch over them personally."

"Axel, I can't promise you that," Riku said. "In fact, Lord Ansem is still furious and his anger is directed towards you. He thinks you put Sora into that coma."

"Let him think whatever," Axel said, closing his eyes. "Just don't let him hurt my vassals."

"Coming to learn just how precious vassals are?" Riku asked with a raised brow. He then let out a sigh and crossed his arms. "Listen, if you're so concerned about them, will it make you feel better if I watched over them?"

"It would," Axel admitted as the Organization agents came up to him and took him by both his arms, ready to escort him into an armored car. "I will," Riku promised as he watched the agents take Axel away. He hated the way Axel looked right now, like some criminal going to a prison. No King should ever be treated like that, but this was Ansem they were talking about. He never really saw Kings for what they truly were.

"Alright, let's head back to the facility," Riku ordered his vassals. _I've got a feeling things are about to become quite dangerous within the Organization. This just better not agitate the other Kings._ With that thought in mind the Silver King took his vassals and escorted the Red King back toward the facility where the other Kings were being kept and where Lord Ansem was eagerly awaiting the return of their rogue King.

* * *

**Gold King-_Sora_**

**Silver King-_Riku_**

**Red King-_Axel_**

**Blue King-_Saïx_**

**Green King-_Unknown_**

**Violet King-_Unknown_**

**Colorless King-_Xehanort (It's that obvious I just put it down . . .)_**


	6. The Violet King

**DOTR: You guys gave me such nice reviews that I thought I've bless you with another update! Yay, fast update! Maybe if I get more reviews another fast update, hmmm? Anyways we'll be getting to juicier chapters and the main pairing is about to begin it's development and . . . I've almost revealed all the Kings! Here's a hint, all of them (excluding Sora just 'cause) have the same color hair as their _color_ ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" Xion cried out, pushing through the medics as they as well struggled against her to set her blond friend on an examining table. The boy, Roxas, was currently conscious and vocalizing his pain while the doctors forced him onto his belly, strapping his arms and legs down.

Despite the doctors' forcefulness upon the girl, they seemed to undermine that she was a vassal, and on top of that; she was a vassal to the Red King. Xion let out a frustrated growl, her eyes illuminated in red as the form of her body spewed out an essence that began to burn the air around her. The doctors took note of this and were about ready to call in the guards but someone had beat them to it.

"Stop, please, you need to let them do their job." Suddenly, Xion's flame was canceled by a mightier force. The young teen felt strong hands clasp her shoulders and press out a power against her, quelling her flames and gaining her attention and will. She looked up to see a tall boy, only a few years older than she, his hair reaching past his shoulders in a silver coloring. He gave her a gentle smile and before she knew it, she was outside of the room, standing inside the waiting room. Once Xion collected her mind and figured on where she was she turned back toward the doors and then toward the guards standing in front of them.

"Roxas. He's hurting," she cried. "Someone has to stop them!"

"Calm down," the silver-haired man said. "Those doctors are specifically trained to handle Kings and vassals. They'll find out what's wrong with him."

"Who . . . are you?" Xion asked, finally coming to the conclusion that she was conversing with a complete stranger—not like everyone there were complete strangers and all . . .

"My name's Riku Farron, I'm the Silver King."

Suddenly Xion remembered all the events of when they ran into these "Kings", Axel included. A natural fear shot through her and she automatically put up her defenses and scurried away from the silverette. Backing up against the wall, Xion had unknowingly began heating up the temperature of the room.

Riku brought up his hands to ease her back. "I'm not here to hurt any of you. I promised your King that I'd look after you two."

"My 'King'?" Xion questioned. Everything was being thrown at her at once and she just couldn't think straight anymore no matter how many times she's went through the recent events in her mind and tried to make sense of them all.

"Axel Rhapsodos," Riku informed. He watched as the dark-haired girl blinked her large blue eyes, realization striking her.

"That's right," she whispered, her hand falling down toward her abdomen and rubbing her belly before she curled her fingers into her shirt. Riku watched her silently and did not doubt that she was feeling the mark her King had placed upon her. Afterwards, she looked toward Riku, her eyes full of concern. She even moved toward him.

"Riku, where is Axel? I haven't seen him since we arrived." Xion watched as Riku took his gaze away from her. The King looked reluctant to give out any information but he seemed to be struggling with his thoughts.

"You—you can't see him right now," Riku informed, to which Xion gaped and asked a pleading, "Why?" Riku let out a sigh, closing his eyes and then opening them to meet the girl's pleading eyes. "He's seeing the lord of the Organization right now."

"When will we get to see him again?" Xion continued on with her questions.

"I don't even know the answer to that one," Riku admitted bashfully, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry."

"Well . . . thank you, then, for staying with us," Xion muttered, leaning against the wall and then bending down to sit on her knees. "So much has happened to me and Roxas—especially Roxas. He's had it the worst."

"What do you mean by that?" Riku questioned. Xion looked up at him and just as she opened her lips she watched as one of the doctors rushed out of the room. His feet moved fast, as did his lips, and out of them he passed words such as—"I need Lord Ansem! I have to tell him!"

"What's happening?" Xion asked, already back upon her feet. Riku only turned to her and motioned her to ease herself.

"Relax," he said. "You're a new vassal and you could hurt the doctors trying to help your friend if you don't keep your essence in check. Whatever's happening will be sure to make its way back. That's always a certain."

* * *

"How many years has it been, Axel?"

"Couldn't tell ya; I was in such a bliss I lost all track of time, my bad," Axel muttered, looking down at the binds on his wrists in disdain. Lord Ansem, however, didn't look amused by his comment. He had folded his hands together on the table he sat at, with Axel at the other end and Axel could tell by the whitening color of his knuckles that the old man was quite upset and he had a feeling it wasn't just with his running away all those years ago.

The silence wasn't giving any answers and so Axel thought he'd get them by demanding. He had always been good at that.

"I want to see Sora."

"No, you are forbidden from ever laying eyes on the Gold King again," Ansem spat, his rustic eyes narrowing from an anger that Axel had never seen directed toward himself. Still, this anger did not deter him from his goal. No King became intimidated by a simply human.

"He's my nephew," Axel stated with ease of tongue—a talent he had inherited from his father, the late Red King. "As his uncle I have visiting rights."

"As his attacker you have nothing," Ansem informed. This time, Axel frowned, his eyes becoming a clouded forest green.

"I . . ." Axel decided to choose his words carefully, saying each word slower and letting a small lapse rest in-between each one. "Was in formed—by Saïx—that the Gold King is . . . hospitalized, and has been for a long time . . . apparently . . . ever since _I_ left."

"The Blue King spoke the truth," Ansem said, his lips tight against his teeth.

"How come . . . I was never informed . . . until now?" Axel asked, his hands curling into tightening fists.

"For one, you were impossible to find," Ansem said, holding up his index finger. "And for another, everyone assumed you to be the perpetrator and therefore, already knew of your wrongdoing."

"Everyone, _lord_ Ansem, or just _you_?" Axel asked.

Another silence wrapped around the two before Axel let out a hard sigh and leaned back in his seat, his bound hands resting in his lap. "Look, will you at least tell me how he is?"

"He's crystalizing," Ansem said quickly. "Hasn't the Blue King informed you?"

"He has," Axel replied. "I just wanted to make sure the two stories fit."

"Saïx has never been one to lie," Ansem muttered. Axel only rolled his eyes and raised his hands. "I wasn't accusing nothing," he said. "Relax." A pause and then, "So, do you believe the one who put him in that condition can fix him?"

"I'm hoping so," Ansem said.

"Then I can't help because I didn't do it," Axel answered.

"Then who did?"

"Did you ever try pointing the finger at the Colorless King? That damn son of a bitch is the only King unaccounted for and you know it," Axel pointed.

"Well, thanks to you taking out our entire security system, that half hour when you left is nothing but a half hour of darkness and in that same time Sora, the Gold King was struck down. When the system was operating again, every King was accounted for, even Xehanort—except for _you_."

"Oh, so now I'm the bad guy again," Axel mumbled.

"Your alibi is rather murky," Ansem stated.

"Look, it was Saïx who shut down the system. He can vouch for me," Axel tried, but Ansem didn't seem to be moving. "Unfortunately I've talked with the Blue King about it and he said that you were not near him when it happened nor was he near Sora."

"What about my brother?" Axel asked. "He had to be near Sora, he's his vassal."

Ansem only closed his eyes and shook his head. "Sora had wandered off without his vassals when this occurred and because of this he was struck down."

"By me, is that right?" Axel asked, raising a brow.

Before Ansem could open his mouth though a knock came to the door. Ansem let out an annoyed sigh and turned to ask who it was. Once the guards informed him it was one of the medical staff, the lord let him in and excused himself from the Red King. Axel could hear everything and what he heard mostly emphasized was the name "Ventus."

"This is the same boy Saïx had seen?" Ansem whispered to the doctor who nodded furiously. Ansem glanced toward Axel and then motioned for the doctor to leave. "I'll be there in a moment."

"No."

Both the doctor and Ansem had stopped and turned to see the Red King with eyes aglow and hands clenched together. Ansem, though, looked quite annoyed.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me," Axel stated. "Roxas is my vassal and I forbid you from seeing him."

"You really have no say in the matter, since I have been informed that he is in a critical condition because you have taken him as a vassal," Ansem said.

"If I can't see Sora then you can't see Roxas, fair enough I say, and I've got Riku to back me up," Axel stated.

Ansem looked about ready to curse before he pinched the bridge of his nose. Letting out a hard sigh he turned and yanked the door open, looking at the two guards.

"You two, go and retrieve Terra Fair, he'll be personally escorting the Red King to where the Gold King is being kept!"

Axel would have smiled at his victory, but he couldn't bring himself to make such a gesture. The condition of the Gold King sunk deep into him and made his spirit heavy.

* * *

Terra had actually been on his way to see the Gold King when he had heard about Axel's detainment. He actually cut the visit for the day and raced toward the boarding station, but it was much too crowded with guards and Riku's vassals. When he spotted the  
Silver King he had tried to get his attention, but Riku seemed too dead set on getting to a destination. Terra was invisible in the crowd and he couldn't help but laugh to himself.

He knew he'd eventually get Riku's attention and so he stopped his struggles against the guards and vassals, but he couldn't help the want to see Axel again. Right now, all he could make out was that red hair of his. The moment he was taken out of the armored truck, Riku's vassals had formed a circle and inside the circle were the Organization's own guards, each taking a hand on the Red King and guiding him along.

Terra had called out to the King and swore he caught the man turn his head at the sound of his name, but that didn't stop the pace the guards and vassals set. They quickly took him away. Terra had just simply let out a sigh and went on his way. First he just aimlessly wandered around until his mind caught up with him and let him remember what he had been going to do before the news of the Red King's detainment reached his ears.

"Don't worry, Sora, I haven't forgotten about you," Terra whispered as he turned around and headed toward the room where the Gold King was being kept. The very moment he reached the door, two guards approached him. They inclined their head toward him and motioned for him to follow.

"Lord Ansem has requested your presence," they informed.

"Why does he need to see me now?" Terra questioned. "Surely he's busy with—"

"He wishes for you to escort the Red King to see the Gold King. The Red King has expressed wishes of visitation." Terra narrowed his eyes with suspicion and confusion. "But I thought Ansem would never—"

"Please, Ansem insists that you escort him."

"Is it Ansem who insists or is it Axel?" Terra muttered his questioned softly before letting out another sigh. He looked at the two and nodded. "I need to put in my daily visit as well. I'll let Axel tag along."

* * *

Emerald eyes opened as the door opened once more and the guards Ansem had just sent away returned. Behind them was the figure of someone he hasn't seen in a while—of course just like everyone else here, except for the fact that he naturally missed this one.

"Terra, thank you for coming," Ansem spoke, standing from his seat and coming to stand beside the brunette who only stared at the Red King. "I believe the guards have informed you of your mission?"

Instead of answering the old man, Terra smiled fondly at the redhead and spoke directly toward him. "Axel, it's been a long time. You've grown."

Axel smiled in kind and then pointed toward the brunette's hair. "You've just aged there, grandpa. I can see those silver hairs no matter how hard you try to hide them."

"You get to the age of 38 and tell me you don't start greying," Terra said, letting out a chuckle as he combed a bang with his fingers. Axel shared along in the chuckle before he quieted and glanced down at his clasp hands. "I've . . . heard about Sora."

"Lord Ansem told me you wished to see him," Terra nodded for Axel to follow him as he turned. "Come on, I'll show you to his room."

Axel spared one last glance toward Ansem who closed the spot behind him and followed Terra. Once they reached the room, Terra opened the door and poked his head inside. There were doctors buzzing around the sleeping King and Terra so kindly asked them to leave.

"Doctors, if you would be so kind in leaving. We have a special visitor for the Gold King today." The doctors nodded in compliance before scurrying out of the room. Once it was clear, Terra went inside and called for him to enter. Axel hesitated for a moment. He stood at the entrance way and seemed to be preparing himself for what he was about to see. Taking a deep breath he stepped inside and let his eyes behold the foretold condition of the Gold King.

"Sora," Axel whispered as he walked up to the boy, his brow crushed together from the utter sorrow he felt from seeing the brunette like this.

When Axel reached out to touch the boy, no matter his wrists being bound, he was abruptly stopped by the harsh command of Ansem: "You shall not lay a finger on the Gold King, Red King!" Axel spared a hard glare back toward Ansem, but complied. Closing his eyes tightly he curled his fingers into fists and Terra could feel the King ready to change the room's temperature.

"I'm sorry, Axel," Terra apologized. "No King has been allowed to see Sora, not even Riku."

"You said that Sora's been like this since I left, right?" Axel asked, his questioned directed toward Ansem the Wise.

"Yes," the old man answered.

"And he's just been getting worse, right?"

"Nothing we do helps."

"Then what do you expect _me_ to do?" Axel asked, turning toward Ansem, his eyes full of grief, pleading at the blond man. "If you assume I've done this then what should I do to fix him? Because I'm all out of ideas on this one."

"Nothing in you has a sense to help return him to his normal state?" Ansem asked.

"No," Axel said, shaking his head. "One of my vassals is sick because of me and I still can't figure out how to help him. If I can't help one of my own vassals then how on earth do you expect me to help Sora?"

"Don't let Lord Ansem bully you, Axel," Terra spoke up, looking at the redhead who turned sorrowful eyes upon him. "Just by looking into your eyes I can tell you didn't do it, and I hope you can see that as well, Lord Ansem the Wise," he said, looking toward the founder of the Organization. "We're all working hard and praying to find an answer. Now that you know, I hope you don't run off this time. Stay here and help us wake Sora up. I know you can't stand this place but we need you, Axel . . . Sora needs you."

Axel's shoulders rose from a held in chuckle before he reached out to touch the boy, but the presence of Ansem stopped his touch and he retracted his hand once more. Turning he looked toward Terra and then toward Ansem. Letting out a sigh and looking on with a scrutinizing eye, Axel spoke—

"A deal's a deal. I'll let you see my vassal."

* * *

"It's hard now, harder than before actually," Xion muttered, twiddling with her fingers more closely.

"What is?" Riku asked, his gentle tone had helped Xion come to trust him and the way he sat himself next to her on the ground like a normal human being helped her lean against him in the slightest.

"Roxas," Xion said. "I can feel him hurting. Well, not really f_eel_-feel him, but I know he's hurting through some kind of sixth-sense. It's so weird, but to you it's probably natural, huh?"

Riku chuckled before nodding. "Granted I may never know how a vassal feels for a King or for their own fellow vassal. But a King is different. There is nothing I wouldn't give to keep my vassals safe. When they are in pain I can literally feel it myself. In the beginning it hurt, feeling their pain in my senses, but I've trained my mind and body to accept it as a way of life. I suppose you can do the same, Xion. Just accept it."

"But Axel told me that if he wanted to he could cause pain to his vassals," Xion informed. "He said any King could control them like puppeteers." Riku nodded again, not sure on what to say about that. "That's the truth, Xion. I'm not going to lie."

"That's what I'm scared of the most," Xion said, her hand falling on her belly and rubbing the mark. "I know you Kings don't feel this fear but it's a very _real_ fear I have and I'm sure other vassals do as well."

"I can understand your concern for yours and Roxas' wellbeing but believe me when I say Axel would never do that to you two. Before the Organization came and collected the Kings as children, the Kings were ruthless warlords and did anything to broaden their territories from other Kings—which meant sacrificing countless vassals, but now . . . we know how important they are to us. Even Axel, believe me."

"If that's true, then why hasn't he taken vassals before?" Xion asked. "Why are we his first?"

Riku only smiled and then nudged the girl to keep her from twiddling her fingers. "You just answered your own question, Xion. Why else did Axel make you his first vassals? Because you two were the first he cared enough about to protect."

Xion blinked once, then twice, and then three times before she turned toward the Silver King looking so dumbfounded that Riku couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"He cares about us? You really think so?" Xion asked, her big blue eyes staring up at him brightly.

Riku rose his hands with a sigh. "I'm done playing Dr. Phil, here. Just ask him yourself if you're so unsure."

Suddenly, Riku turned his head toward the hallway. Standing up caused Xion to followed suite and both watched as a few guards came; Terra came right after them, beside him stood the Red King and behind the two of them was Ansem himself.

"What's the matter?" Riku questioned.

"Axel!" Xion smiled as she ran up to the King, taking hold of his jacket and hugging him close. "I'm so glad to see you!"

Axel only patted her once before she realized he was bound by wrist. She looked confused before looking at the guards. "What's wrong, Axel? Why are you bound?"

"Xion, I need to see Roxas," Axel spoke to her softly. "How has he been?"

Xion looked down and inhaled deeply before trying to explain herself. "He's still hurting. Riku says you can feel him, can you?"

Axel looked past her, toward the door where the doctors were examining Roxas. He made no gesture, nor facial indication that he felt so. He just straightened himself and then looked toward Riku. "Thanks for watching my vassals, Riku."

"It's fine," Riku responded and then looked toward Ansem. "But is there a reason you're here or are you just escorting Axel?"

"That and other reasons," Ansem answered. "Now if you don't mind, Silver King, would you kindly step aside?" Riku did so but stood close as he watched Ansem walk forward and open the door where he surprised the doctors inside by his visit.

"Lord Ansem," they all responded. "What brings this visit?"

"How is he?" Ansem asked, but the doctors didn't look too optimistic.

"It appears he's rejecting the mark," they informed, much to Axel's dismay. From overhearing this, Terra had turned toward the Red King, his eyes wide and surprised. "A vassal who's rejecting their King? What did you do, Axel?"

"How many times do I have to tell you 'I. Don't. Know'?" Axel asked, looking more than annoyed.

"I don't believe it's 'What did Axel do?'" Ansem spoke up, his orange eyes remaining on the boy lying down on his belly with the doctors furiously rubbing multiple substances over his mark. "I believe it is 'Who did Axel take as a vassal?'"

"What do you mean?" Terra asked, pushing past Axel and then entering the room where Ansem was and looked at the boy. The moment his eyes met his body, his eyes widened. He took a step back before he swiftly turned back toward Axel, his eyes looking for answers. "Axel, who is this?"

"His name's Roxas," Xion spoke up. "Is there something wrong? Have you guys figured out why he's in pain?"

No one said a word. It seemed like there was some kind of a stare-down. Xion didn't like the atmosphere as she scooted closer toward Axel, or, as others would call him, her King.

"Saïx had shown me surveillance footage of this boy earlier. Yes, even the Blue King had caught the outrageous resemblance. Now I don't know what to make of it—I just didn't know that Axel had turned him into a vassal. How curious it is that he's rejecting the Red King's mark . . ." Ansem reached his hand out to touch the boy, to touch the mark that began glowing on and off, no doubt hurting the boy whom the doctors had put in a light sleep to silence his cries of pain.

"Ansem!"

The wise one turned and looked toward Axel who had stepped in front of Xion, his countenance had become more menacing than before as he watched the old man loom over his vassal—his very first vassal.

"You can look but you cannot touch," Axel informed. "Same with Sora, right?"

Axel smirked slightly at the fist Ansem had made before he stepped away from the boy and motioned for the doctors to conclude what they were administering to the boy. He turned and walked outside of the room where Riku was looking at him curiously, as was Xion.

"Don't worry, Axel, I'm sure we'll find out what is wrong with your vassal," Ansem assured, walking past Axel on his way back to his office with his two guards.

"Just like you'll figure out how to wake Sora up?" Axel shot back, instantly silencing the lord who just continued walking.

"What's wrong, guys?" Riku asked, walking up toward Terra and Axel.

Terra and Axel remained silent though and it perturbed the Silver King to no end. He looked toward Xion who shrugged, signaling she was just as confused by their silence as he was. Riku shook his head and then turned toward the room that held one of Axel's vassal's, the one that's rejecting his mark.

"Things just get stranger and stranger," he muttered to himself before looking toward Terra. "Terra, why did you react like that when you looked at Axel's vassal?"

"He," Terra started, not really sure where to start. "He looks just like him."

"Who?" Riku questioned.

With a sad smile, Terra answered, "Ventus, Sora's father."

* * *

"So nothing happened upon Axel's detainment?" Claire asked, standing before Ansem's desk as the old man drummed his chin in thought. "No," he answered. "But many omens occurred and it's up to us to figure out these anomalies."

"May I ask what these anomalies were?" Claire questioned curiously. Ansem only smiled, letting out a sigh. "It's been a long day. You can take off, see your son. I believe he's looking for you."

Claire had left Ansem's wing, thinking to herself and wondered what could have happened to shake the lord up like so. In her thoughts she was taken out of them by the sight of her son. She smiled and closed the gap between them. "Riku," she said. "Is there something wrong?"

The boy looked at her, confusion written all over his face. "Mom," he started. "Did Ansem tell you about the boy who looks just like Sora's dad?"

"No, I was not informed," Claire said, motioning for her son to follow her toward a few seats in the lobby. "Now who is this boy?"

"When I brought Axel in he came with two vassals," Riku spoke up, Claire raised her eyebrows in surprise. "He's taken vassals? Axel of all people? I thought he didn't want any." Riku only shrugged and continued, "There was a boy and a girl, both in their teens, the boy was hurt though and Axel kept saying it was his fault. When the doctors examined him they said he's rejecting Axel's mark and that is what's causing his pain."

"A vassal, rejecting their King? How curious."

Mother and son both turned in their seats to find the owner of that voice, though; when they looked at the man, Claire couldn't help but feel a little annoyance at his presence.

"What do you want now, Caius?" Claire asked, her eyes narrowing at the King who only circled them like some kind of a vulture.

"Forgive me, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation," the purple-haired man said with a smirk. "If I caught every word right, there's a vassal whom shares similar appearance to Ventus?"

"That's right, you and Ventus were the same age," Riku spoke up, engaging the King in conversation even though his mother tried to stop him and warn him just to ignore the Violet King. "You remember what he looked like, right?"

"I do," Caius replied. "He looked a lot like his father before him, so I was told. How is it that someone has come to look like him? Has Vexen gotten into Ansem's collection and scanned their crystals? I've heard he's wanted to for a long time."

"No, nothing like that," Riku said. "Axel's returned and he's brought two vassals, one looks just like Ventus, as said by Terra."

"Yes, Terra would know," Caius nodded. "Well how fun is this. I'm sure lord Ansem's got his hands full, doesn't he? Oh, Lightning," at the name he addressed Claire who turned to him with quite annoyance. "Why don't you give this mystery a go? You always pride yourself in your age and wisdom, so do something useful with it."

Claire, or Lightning as the Violet King called her, only scoffed and continued to silence her lips to him. Riku knew the two had never gotten along but sometimes things went unsolved because of their unwillingness to cooperate. Caius was an intelligent King; his vassals always brought him information on the Organization and the outside world. The only one who seemed to match his wit was Riku's mother herself. And it was because of that the two clashed so much, which seemed to amuse the Violet King to no end.

"We don't need to quarrel here," Riku spoke up, effectively stepping in between the King and his mother.

"Come now, Riku, you need to stop defending this woman, even if she is your mother she is also a Queen and can stand her own against a King," Caius reminded the boy, but Riku would not move. This earned another smirk from the Violet King before he turned and walked off with a wave. "I'll have a look into this myself. It'll be fun to see how things unfold and it'll be fun to see Axel again. I'll see you later, Silver King—Lightning."

"Tch, the damn pest," Lightning muttered before her son turned to her. She smiled and slapped her knees before standing up straight. "Stop fretting about our _quarrel_, Riku. You've got enough on your plate."

"You're my mother, I can still care," Riku muttered, glancing down a while before his mother touched his face and made him look at her. "Never bow your head to anyone, Riku, even me. You're a King and therefore equal with that man and 5 others, you hear?"

Riku nodded before he watched his mother leave him.

"Where are you going now?" Riku asked.

"Caius is right," she said, turning to her son. "I have insight no one else does. I'll see if I can help ease the tension in the facility by solving this mystery."

"It's not a race, mom," Riku said, crossing his arms with a chuckle.

Lightning only placed her index finger to her lips with a wink. "Shh, don't tell the Violet King that, he'll throw a fit if it wasn't so." Riku laughed and waved his mother off before she left on her solving spree. It was best not to get in her way when she was focused on something.

Letting out another sigh, Riku decided not to head back toward everyone else, instead he wanted his mind cleared up and so he left to find his vassals for a training session. Being around them always made him feel at ease in situations like this.

* * *

"No, you can't leave us again," Xion whined, holding onto her King tightly, refusing to let the brunette named Terra or those guards take her redhead away. "Roxas wants you here, I know it."

"I know too, Xion," Axel said, patting the girl before raising his hands to show her his bound wrists. "But, look, I've been dubbed a criminal here and if I decided to leave again, Ansem would throw a fit. I can't have that because he's the only one helping Roxas. So I'll be a good boy—for now."

"But where are they taking you?" Xion pleaded to know.

"Back to his room," Terra informed.

"Really?" Axel looked quite surprised. "That thing's still there? I'll bet you remodeled while I was away, didn't you?"

"Of course," Terra said with a smile. "Armored walls, a bolt lock on the door and no more windows."

"Yep, my nightmare come to life," Axel nodded with a slump of his shoulders before he looked down at Xion. "I'll be gone for a little while so it's up to you to look after Roxas. Don't forget to take care of yourself too; you look like you could use some extra sleep."

Xion only shook her head while rubbing the bags under her eyes. "I'm fine," she assured. "The health and recovery of Roxas is more important."

"Still, take it easy," Axel said, feeling the anxiousness in the guards around him. "Alright, I'm going, I'm going." Then he turned toward Terra and became serious. "Terra, I know I can trust you the most so if anything happens to Roxas, please, do everything in your power to help him."

Terra nodded. "I'll look after the kid. It'll bring back memories, huh?" He chuckled and watched Axel smile sadly before glancing down. Terra took this opportunity, this break in Axel's defense to step close and whisper to him so only he could hear him. "Tell me, Axel. Did you mark him as your vassal just because he looked like Ventus?"

"What do you think, Terra?" Axel replied, not looking at the older man, only looking forward at the closed doors of the examination room. "I don't know what to think!" Terra about yelled before he caught and calmed himself. "I'm your brother, you can tell me anything."

Axel was silent for a moment before he leaned back and looked his brother in the eyes, hard emeralds meeting deeply confused sapphires. "I felt the need to protect him and so I marked him . . . and right now . . . in this facility . . . he needs all the protection there is."

With that the guards were finally fed up and motioned for the Red King to come with them. Axel only shrugged their arms off in annoyance, showing them he would leave when he wanted to leave.

"Terra, I need to be here with him and make sure he makes it through all of this safely. The need is so great that I don't think I can let myself be locked up like a violator. I need to know you'll be here with the both of them."

"You already have my word I'll watch over them," Terra informed. "Now you have to realize that you'll always feel this way toward your vassals and that even they can look after themselves. I've heard it's quite a hard feeling to overcome, especially with your first vassals but you can do it Axel, it's part of being a King." Axel smiled at him and nodded.

This time Axel let the guards lead him away, but all the way down the hall toward the elevators he had his eyes on Xion and the room where Roxas lay. Terra only encouraged him to stay strong as he came by Xion's side and watched Axel vanish with his posse of guards. Once he was gone Xion let out a sad sigh. Terra looked down at the girl and smiled softly.

"It'll be alright, don't worry—?" Terra motioned that he hadn't caught the girl's name. She looked up at him and did her best to smile. "Xion, Xion Black," the girl informed with which Terra returned the information, "Terra Fair. I'm Axel's brother."

"Brother?" Xion looked at him questionably looking for some resemblance but not finding much. "Axel said Kings are born with either sisters or alone."

Terra smiled at her and then let out a sigh. "I know. It's a long story, but believe me, I'm a full-blooded relative." With that he patted his chest making Xion smile before she gasped and jumped around. Her eyes became wide and this alerted Terra who also jumped around. "What is it?" he asked quickly.

"Roxas," Xion whispered, blinking her eyes once she felt and saw a red flame-like essence leap forth out of the room, right through the walls.

"Damn it, he's not reacting very well to what the doctors are giving him," Terra informed Xion, letting her know to stay still while he pushed on the doors.

"Mr. Fair, don't!" Xion warned, coming up to him to pull him back, but just as she had his body began to glow a golden color. She jumped back instantly and watched him turn his head to her with a smile on his lips. "Don't worry, Xion. I've dealt with the Red King's essence before. I can handle this."

With that he pushed the doors open, leaving Xion waiting anxiously outside. The transparent fires hadn't ceased, in fact Xion watched one by one as the doctors were pushed out of the room, quite a few of them were seriously injured. Xion knelt to help them, but as the door opened to push out the last doctor she could see inside and it about made her heart stop.

There was Roxas, conscious as ever, holding his face in his hands as the flames flailed about him. Mr. Fair was before him, trying to touch him, but just as he had Roxas cried out again and it had forced Mr. Fair back. When the brunette regained his footing Xion watched in wide surprise as a dark essence seeped from Mr. Fair just like before . . . with that strange boy!

"Roxas!" Xion gasped in horror as those same tendrils wrapped around the boy and laid him on the table, Roxas had struggled for a moment before the red around him lessoned and soon he went limp. The moment the struggle ceased, Xion ran into the room and toward Roxas. "Stop! Don't hurt him with those!"

Just as Xion pleaded this, the black faded and Terra approached her. "No, no!" She cried, turning around and throwing herself atop Roxas as if to shield him. "You won't hurt us again!"

"Easy, Xion," Terra tried to comfort her, but the girl was shaking as he touched her. "I'm sorry about not informing you that I'm a 2nd vassal."

"What does that mean?" Xion asked, looking fearfully at the man whom she had thought wasn't going to hurt them.

"It means I've been marked by two Kings," Terra said, though he didn't seem ecstatic about it. "I'm sorry; I should have informed you earlier. I didn't mean to frighten you."

Xion's eyes watered up, but she fought back those little suckers. She shook her head before looking down at Roxas and hugging him close. "We already struggled against someone with those abilities and I almost lost Roxas."

"What was that?" Terra asked, his eyes narrowing before he took hold of the girl and made her turn to look at him. "Where did you see someone use this?"

"Destiny Isle Springs," Xion answered, pulling her arm out of his grasp. "He was trying to kill us."

"Is that when Axel marked you?" Terra asked.

Xion didn't say anything; she only nodded and looked back down at Roxas. "He hasn't been the same since. There he found out he didn't exist and then that boy attacked him. He's been through so much and now he's rejecting Axel's energy? Why is this happening to Roxas? I haven't known him for long but he's a good guy and I wouldn't wish this on anyone. I just wish I could help him more." When she noticed Mr. Fair not responding she looked at him and noticed him deep in thought, his brow arched in what seemed like anger. She didn't really want to take him out of his thoughts but she felt the need to have him come back to earth. "Mr. Fair?"

Terra blinked and looked at her, though the anger in his features didn't seem to lesson one bit. Looking away he muttered something that sounded like, "So he's come back to show his damn face." Shaking his head, the brunette turned and left the room. "Mr. Fair? Where are you going?" Xion asked, looking quite nervous with being left alone with no doctors or vassals or even Kings to help Roxas if he were to awake again.

"I'm sorry, Xion but I need you to look after Roxas on your own. I have to see something. Axel may have missed telling me important information."

With that he was gone. Xion cuddled close to Roxas like an older sister would her little brother, even though Roxas was years older—oh well. She laid his head in her lap and wiped his bangs out of his face. She gasped upon seeing tears falling down his cheeks.

"Oh, Roxas. I'm so sorry for everything, but I'm here. I'm here." She leaned down and held Roxas close. The poor girl felt just as useless to help the boy, but it was nothing compared to what their King felt like.

If Xion was Axel, she would have felt his aching pain sitting there inside his bolted room, hearing the inner agony of Roxas crying out for him in his unconsciousness.

_Axel!_ Roxas pleaded for the King to come to him, but no matter how many times he pleaded or said the redhead's name, the King was unmoving and so Roxas cried and it was Xion wiping them away the best she could.

* * *

**Gold King-_Sora_**

**Silver King-_Riku_**

**Red King-_Axel_**

**Blue King-_Saïx_**

**Green King-_Unknown_**

**Violet King-_Caius Balled_**

**Colorless King-_Xehanort_**


End file.
